Dead Planet
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: They believed they were the only five Saiyans left, the last of their race. But everything changed when Gohan went to high school and met a certain raven haired fighter. A/N I do not own DBZ or any of it's character's, just my own character's and the plot.
1. The Wish

The Wish

I do not own DBZ, I just write about it.

On with the story!

* * *

The sky went dark, clouds rolled in; a clap of thunder rang through the mountains near the Son house. The lightning began to transform and morph into the shape of a dragon. Shen Long had finally arrived.

"You have summoned me; I shall grant you three wishes. What is your first wish?" the mighty dragon asked, his voice booming.

"Only one wish for now oh mighty dragon." Goku said sincerely.

"Then state it so I may return to my slumber until you summon me forth again." Shen Long said.

"We, the five Saiyans here, Kakarot or Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and I, Vegeta, wish to have our tails back." Vegeta said. The dragon's eyes glowed red.

"It shall be granted." He said before recoiling back into the seven glowing orbs and waited for the next time they would summon him. The three men and two boys began to writhe in pain as their tails began to grow back in; Goku was the first to sigh relief as the long, brown, furry appendage broke through the skin and the pants of his gi. It began to swish back and forth. Vegeta was next to relax, as his sprouted and ripped a small hole through his trousers. Gohan relaxed third, his popping through his jeans. Goten and Trunks both got their tails at the same time, collapsing to the ground from the strain on their little bodies.

"Now all we need to do is strengthen them and figure out how to hide them in public and we'll be in the clear." Vegeta snickered. The five males began to work on strengthening their tails, using them to hold their weight, yank on them, hang upside-down on tree branches, swat each other, this went on for hours until they could yank on them without even flinching.

"Ok, now that they're stronger, how are we going to hide them?" Goku asked.

"I have an idea." Chichi said from the doorway. All eyes turned to her.

"Speak." Vegeta said gruffly.

"I'd have to measure the tail at the base, but nonetheless, I could cut a slit up the seam of the pants and then reinforce the stitching at each end of the cut. Oh and Gohan, you have mail." Chichi said.

"Clever." Vegeta said smirking. Gohan nodded at his mother's news, but decided he'd check on it later.

"I'll tell Bulma right away." Chichi said before returning to the indoors. The males all smiled as the sun set, happy with their choice of regaining their tails, bringing them closer to their fallen species of beings. They were the last of their kind, and it pained them to feel such pressure.

"I suppose Trunks and I should head home. Farewell Kakarot, Gohan and Goten." Vegeta said as he took to the sky.

"Wait up dad! Bye guys!" Trunks shouted as he flew after his father.

"Bye Trunks!" Goten yelled to his best friend. Gohan had a weird feeling in his gut, something he really couldn't explain. Goku could sense this.

"You're at that age for Saiyans son." He said to his son. Gohan was puzzled by what his father said.

"What do you mean dad?" he asked.

"Vegeta explained it to me when we came up with this plan. Male Saiyans, between the ages of fifteen and nineteen become, well, sexually mature. It's kind of primal, just warning you now. In essence it's a testosterone boost, since your mind and body are in search of a…female…" Goku mumbled. Goten was completely clueless, blissful child that he was, but Gohan understood.

"What can this cause?" he asked.

"Short temper, lack of ration, possessiveness. But hopefully those will be dulled down by your human half, though Vegeta says it won't. You'll still be you son, but you'll need to keep yourself in line." Goku said sternly. Gohan nodded, understanding what his father was telling him.

"Goku, Gohan, Goten! Dinner!" Chichi yelled from the house. The three hungry Saiyans ran into the house at light speed at the mention of food. As they sat down for dinner Chichi walked over to Gohan with his mail.

"Gohan, it's from Orange Star High. It's your test results." She said. Gohan took the envelope and tore it open.

"I can't believe it." Gohan murmured, smiling to himself. He had passed the exams into Orange Star High with flying colors.

"Congratulations son." Goku, said in his usual chipper voice.

"I'm so proud of you." Chichi cried. Goten, however was a little upset. While he knew he could annoy his brother to no end, he still loved his older brother, and knew that no matter how mad Gohan got at him he would still love him. Maybe he was overreacting a little, but he knew his days at home would be boring now that his big brother was going to school, but he couldn't help but be happy for him.

"Oh my gosh, that means that you've already missed so much." Chichi said horrified.

"Mom, relax. I'm sure we can settle this. I'll get most of my stuff from the school anyway, the text and work books. Anything else I need, the teacher will tell me." Gohan said, trying to calm his frantic mother.

"That means I have to alter all your pants, which I'll start on right after dinner." She said determined. _No use trying to talk her out of it, or tell her I need just a few, she'll figure it out_, Gohan thought as he ate with his family. After Gohan finished his large meal, his mother drug him off into the sewing room and measure the base of his tail and then requested him to bring five pairs of pants and boxers. Of course he obliged, chuckling at his mother's frantic nature. Once she got one pair of his pajama pants done and a few pairs of boxer's he brought her all the others so that he could go to sleep.

"Goodnight mom." Gohan said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Gohan. Love you." Chichi replied. Gohan walked down the hall and up the stairs to his room, which was right next to his brother's room. He saw the lights were out and could pick up the slight sound of his brother's snoring. _Good thing I sleep like a rock_, Gohan chuckled to himself. He set his Saiyan proof alarm clock and fell into a deep sleep

* * *

Hope you liked it. R&R!


	2. The New Kid

The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Continuing from where we left off.

* * *

"Hey Videl! Have you heard we have a new kid coming to school?" Erasa asked over the phone. Videl groaned, having just woken up.

"No, why?" Videl questioned. She hated being woken up by the shrill of the phone in the morning, it was always Erasa who called. She hated it just as much as Gohan hated hearing his mother's shrieking or nagging.

"Gohan! Hurry up! Or you'll be late!" Chichi yelled at her oldest son as he finished eating.

"Mom, relax, I'll fly till I'm a mile from the city and then ride my motorcycle the rest of the way." Gohan said nonchalantly. He had woken up on time, gotten dressed, learned the dynamics of his new pants and hiding his tail, luckily, he had gotten some baggy-sh, but not ridiculously wannabe gangster baggy, pants, and his mother's sewing was really good, couldn't even see the excessive stitching and how she managed to make it so that when he sat down the hole didn't show would be forever a mystery to him.

"Still. Now, do you have all your supplies?" Chichi asked.

"Yes." Gohan replied.

"Your DynoCaps?" she asked.

"Yes." Gohan replied, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Your cell phone?" Chichi asked.

"Yes. Mom, school starts in forty five minutes." Gohan said exasperated.

"Alright, text me when you get there." She said her voice thick with worry. He was her first born, and she had almost lost him a few times. Gohan smiled, waved goodbye and took to the sky.

"Better speed this up." Gohan said, transforming into a Super Saiyan and flying at near light speed. He was a good three hundred feet in the air, and followed the road below, weaving through mountains. He sensed someone was near.

"Piccolo." He snickered, recognizing the familiar ki.

"Hey Gohan! Slow down for just a second!" the Namekian shouted.

"Can't, on my way to school. Sorry." Gohan shouted back as he continued to speed through the sky. He could see the city limits.

"I should probably touch down behind that hill." Gohan said. He glanced at his watch. Thirty minutes till class, plenty of time. He landed, powered down back to his normal form.

"Gohan." Piccolo said. Gohan pulled out his DynoCap for his motorcycle and activated it, throwing it just a little ways.

"Ok, what's up?" Gohan asked, leaning against his bike.

"Your father told me about the wish and what causes it has on Saiyans your age. He didn't ask me to, but I'm keeping my eye on you. As one of your mentors and friends." Piccolo said. Gohan glanced at him.

"C'mon Piccolo, I know you have something else to say." Gohan said smirking.

"Have fun, don't get in too much trouble, and keep your tail hidden at all costs." Piccolo said.

"Will do." Gohan laughed as he put on his helmet, roared the bike to life and took off. Piccolo stood and watched as his friend and pupil sped off.

"Well, the little runt has finally grown up. I knew being harsh on him as a kid would help." Piccolo laughed to himself as he took to the sky. He had learned a new way to make himself invisible, something not even Goku knew. Cloaking himself he went to the city, keeping an eye on the young Saiyan that swerved through traffic like a professional racer.

"What's that noise?" a kid asked sitting on the bench in front of Orange Star High. The small young man watched in awe as a boy drove up on a motorcycle. The boy was very tall, and just at first glance, was lanky and thin, but the broad shoulders gave way to maybe some muscle beneath leather jacket. Gohan dismounted the bike, took off his helmet and put it in the saddle bag, then clicked the button on the side and it changed back into a DynoCap, which Gohan put back into his carrier. The small brunette boy, who looked to be about Gohan's age just stared in awe.

"Hi. I need a little bit of help." Gohan said politely. The kid snapped out of his stupor.

"Uh, sure, what do you need?" he asked standing up quickly, and then felt completely dwarfed by Gohan's five foot nine stature compared to his own five foot four.

"I need to find the dean. See, I'm new and I don't have my schedule or any of my books for the classes and such." Gohan explained.

"Oh sure, follow me." he said as he gestured for Gohan to follow him.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Haru Hidosaki. And yours?" Haru asked.

"Gohan Son." Gohan replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet ya. Anyway, the office shouldn't be far from here." Haru noticed though, that when he and Gohan walked down the hall, people stopped and stared. Gohan wasn't the first tall kid, but he was the new kid. His jet black spiked hair seemed to stand on its own, his eyes were black holes, his face had sharp angles to it, which kind of what was intimidating about him. No one knew who he was, what he was like, where he was from.

"All I'm sayin' Videl is that no one knows who this kid is. Hell, no one even knows his name." Erasa said as her and Videl walked down the hall. Videl noticed how some kids in the hall where this one forked would slow or stop walking.

"I think he's here." Erasa said, making the same observation. They saw Haru, but on his other side was someone they didn't know. He was tall, and skinny, but Videl could see traces of muscle. She couldn't get a good look at his face, but by the expressions some girls were making, she could only assume he was handsome.

"Hey Haru!" Erasa shouted as she dragged Videl down the hall at a fast walk. Haru and the new kid stopped and looked towards the two girls.

"Oh, hi Videl, hi Erasa. Kinda busy right now." Haru said shyly. Erasa tried very hard not to gawk at the tall handsome young man before her. Videl however was good at keeping her composure, plus she hated falling into the same traps that every other girl fell into.

"Really? Busy with what?" Erasa said playfully. Videl made a gagging face. Her friend was a horrible flirt.

"I'm helping the new kid." Haru said, gesturing to his left. Erasa took a small step forward.

"And what's your name?" she giggled.

"Gohan Son." He said. His voice was deeper that what Videl imagined, but then she got a better look at him. The sharp angles in his face, the black spiked hair, the intensely dark eyes, not to mention his height made her feel small.

"Would you like us to help you?" Erasa asked.

"Wait a minute, us?" Videl questioned. Erasa glanced back at her, her blues eyes glowing.

"Yes us." Erasa said sweetly. Videl just about protested.

"No, it's alright, Haru's been helping me." Gohan said, trying to ease the tension between the two girls.

"Yeah, plus we were almost there thank you very much." Haru snickered. Erasa looked back to Gohan.

"Well what did you need?" she asked.

"I just needed to know where the dean's office was so I could get the badge thing." Gohan said, flicking the badge on Erasa's shoulder, sending her heart into overdrive. _He touched me, oh my god, he touched me! _She thought. Gohan's acute Saiyan hearing could pick up the increase of her heart.

"I also needed to get my schedule and list of books I'm gonna need." Gohan said as his hand went back to his side. Haru walked up.

"C'mon Gohan, let's go. There's only fifteen minutes." He said, trying to drop the hint to Erasa to snap out of it. Gohan nodded and walked off with Haru, leaving both Videl and Erasa standing there.

"I hope you know Erasa was hardcore flirting with you." Haru chuckled.

"I'm aware." Gohan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh my God. He's so…" Erasa started.

"Shut it Erasa." Videl growled. She didn't need to hear her friend gush about the new boy. Gohan however, could hear what they were saying.

"Oh, c'mon Videl, you gotta admit, he was a hot." Erasa giggled. Videl had no comment to this, except for turning bright red for a split second. Gohan continued walking with Haru until reaching the office.

"If you haven't noticed, every girl in the hall is staring at you like you're made of chocolate." Haru whispered.

"This is gonna be a long year." Gohan sighed as he walked into the office, leaving Haru outside.

"Oh, hello there Son Gohan. I suspect you had someone help you?" the dean said, his voice pleasant.

"Yes, Haru Hidosaki." He replied casually.

"Well, he is a good student. Anyway, here's your badge, wear it each day. Here's your schedule, sorry we didn't send it with your acceptance letter, and here's your list of books." The dean said as he handed to papers and a badge with an orange star on it to Gohan.

"School will start soon, but I must introduce you to your class, as is proper." The dean as the five minute bell rang and the shuffling in the hall increased. The dean and Gohan walked down to where Gohan's first class was. the dean knocked on the door and the teacher answered, smiling through her ruby red lips.

"Class, the dean is here to introduce our newest student." She said happily. Gohan and the dean stepped in.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Son Gohan. He passed every exam to enter into this school. You students could learn a few things about him." The dean said, Gohan didn't even blush at the praise.

"So Gohan, tell a few things about yourself." The teacher said as the dean left.

"I'm friends with the Briefs family, I have a younger brother, and I've done martial arts since I was about four." Gohan stated loud and clear. The whole class looked a little stunned.

"That's lovely. Anyway, the only available seat we have is next Hidosaki Haru. Would you please take your seat? And class, open your books to page thirty." She said.

"Ma'am, I don't have any books." Gohan mumbled.

"Oh, my apologies dear. Hmm…Oh, Satan Videl, could you please show Gohan to the book room?" she said. Videl stood and walked down to the front of the class, she could sense every other girl's eyes on her with anger and jealousy.

"Sure, but we'll need a pass." Videl said quietly. The teacher wrote them up a pass and sent them on their way.

"So where do you live?" Videl asked the moment they got out the door.

"Near Mount Paozu." Gohan said casually as they turned the corner. Videl stopped.

"That's about five hundred miles away." She said in awe. Gohan shrugged.

"I know." He said. She started walking again.

"Hello, that's about a four hour drive." Videl said confused.

"If you're going the speed limit that is. I get up at five." He said as they walked down the long hallway.

"You speed?" she asked.

"Yeah. I leave at five thirty and get here with thirty minutes to spare." Gohan chuckled. School started at nine. It wasn't adding up in Videl's head. Unless he was breaking the sound barrier, he couldn't drive that fast.

"How do you get here?" she asked.

"Motorcycle." Gohan replied calmly.

"Who built it?" Videl asked.

"Like I said, I'm friends with the Briefs family, more specifically, Bulma, her fiancée and their son. Bulma built it for me." Gohan said. Videl had nothing else to say as the got to the book room. Gohan handed the lady at the counter his list and she went about getting the books. When they headed back with the three texts and work books Videl finally spoke again.

"How fast do you go?" She asked.

"That depends on entirely how many people are on the road at that point in time." Gohan chuckled.

"You know that's breaking the law." She growled.

"Only if you get caught." Gohan said just before they entered the classroom again. They walked up and quietly took their seats, placing them next to each other. As the lesson continued Gohan began to find the material rather simple and in essence boring, but he wouldn't require a transfer, he was just fine staying at this level.

"Psst, new guy." A voice behind him whispered. Gohan turned his head and saw a blonde, long haired, male.

"What?" Gohan whispered. The kid didn't reply, he just smirked. Gohan turned back around, rolling his eyes. When the class finally got the opportunity to work Gohan felt someone throwing eraser bits at the back of his head. His Saiyan half was getting annoyed as all hell and wanted to go all out with whoever was throwing stuff at him, but he kept himself in check, knowing it would be a bad idea. He heard Videl murmur something and then she turned around.

"Sharpner, would you knock it off." She growled. Haru looked back.

"Oh, dude, you got eraser bits all over." He said to Gohan. Gohan simply shrugged a few times and all the bits fell off him. Gohan then looked back at Sharpner.

"Why don't ya make me." Sharpner snickered.

"Ok, stop it or I'll break your nose." Videl hissed before turning back around and going back to her assignment.

"Why don't ya copy off brains there, he's been done for ten minutes." Sharpner said, referring to Gohan. Videl looked back up at him.

"Cheaters never prosper, nor do lazy assholes that like to think they're cool." Videl growled.

"You've been done for ten minutes?" Haru asked Gohan.

"Yeah." Gohan replied quietly.

"Cool, can ya help me?" Haru asked quietly.

"Oh, we got ourselves a smart guy here!" Sharpner said loudly.

"Sharpner, have you even touched the assignment?" the teacher questioned.

"Well, uh…er…um…" Sharpner replied.

"That's what I thought. How about instead of bothering, mocking, and or heckling the other students, do your own." The teacher demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Sharpner mumbled. When the teacher looked back to her book Sharpner glared at Gohan.

"You're in for it Brains. I'll make you pay for that." He hissed.

"You and what army?" Gohan growled, his eyes flicking to glare at Sharpner, if just for a split second. This didn't go unnoticed by Haru. He was truly scared of that look on Gohan's face, the look of pure rage and arrogance.

"Dude, that was scary." Haru whispered.

"What?" Gohan asked, his features suddenly becoming friendly again. Haru didn't bother to question it, he just went along with it, and acted like it was nothing. Soon enough second went by and then third, PE came along. Gohan luckily got to sit out because of that fact that he was new, but he knew tomorrow he'd need to be ready. The bell rang for lunch and Gohan and Haru found a bench and ate their lunch.

"So, question?" Haru asked rather scarcely.

"Shoot." Gohan said.

"Are you bipolar? Because one moment in math you're fine, the next you look like you're gonna kill someone." Haru said.

"No, I just get annoyed easily." Gohan chuckled. Sharpner, and his two thugs Pen and Mark, walked over to Gohan and Haru.

"Hey newbie, why so stiff?" Sharpner laughed. Gohan ignored him, finishing his lunch. Haru suddenly didn't feel all that hungry. Erasa and Videl watched from a distance.

"Well, c'mon newbie, speak up." Pen yelled. Gohan ignored them again, throwing his stuff away in the trash can nearby and placing the tray on the cart next to it. His Saiyan side again was egging him on to fight with these pathetic humans, while his human side just told him to walk away.

_Gohan, don't even think about it._ His father said to him telepathically. Gohan grabbed his stuff, getting ready to just go and walk around to clear his head and calm down.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?" Mark asked, getting in Gohan's face. Videl and Erasa got up, Videl taking that as her cue. Gohan stood and dwarfed the boy in front of him.

_Gohan, no. They're human, all together they'd last maybe three minutes against you. _ His father said.

_Look at it this way Gohan, would the angry, testosterone filled, male Saiyan inside you be satisfied with such a pathetic fight? _Vegeta asked snidely telepathically.

_No. _Gohan said in his head to both of them. He started to turn.

"What, are ya gonna chicken out?" Sharpner laughed.

"Believe what you want Sharpner." Gohan said through gritted teeth. He was fuming mad; Videl could see that from where she stood, thirty feet away from them but the kind of anger she saw wasn't the hurt kind she expected from any of Sharpner's victims, it was the insulted, proud, and completely primal kind of anger. Haru stood after forcing down his food to go with Gohan, not wanting to be next on Sharpner's list.

"Oh look, the new kid's walkin' away, how noble of you." Mark laughed.

"No, he's being a coward; he's too much of a chicken to fight." Sharpner laughed. Gohan stopped, his anger boiling over.

"Fuck you." Gohan growled. They jumped a little, surprised by his sudden angry tone. Both Gohan and Haru walked off, Gohan's shoulders were tense and he just wanted to beat the living shit out of something. Videl and Erasa walked over. Erasa began to open her mouth.

"I'm fine." Gohan said gruffly. They all stopped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not the funnest person to be around when I'm pissed. See you guys later." Gohan sighed as he walked off.

_Gohan, I can tell that your Saiyan side wants control, and while I was lucky not to have to go through it as harshly, I know how it feels. Sharpner is going to challenge you, that much is a given. He's going to give you control of the place. Make it where you landed this morning, a mile out of city limits. Less authority, more space. _Goku told him telepathically.

_Alright father, let me guess, Vegeta and you want to watch._ Gohan chuckled mentally.

_And Goten and Trunks and Piccolo._ Goku replied.

_So the only 'authority' there would be the four Saiyans and a Namekian. I like those odds. _Gohan thought back.

_There's the ruthless Saiyan side again. Must be in the genetics._ Goku humorously replied. Gohan chuckled at his father's humor. At least he was calming down. He sensed someone was coming.

"Gohan?" a female voice said. Looking up Gohan saw it to be Videl. His Saiyan side immediately calmed, allowing him to be a semi-normal boy. This didn't go unnoticed by Gohan, but he decided to debate it later.

"Oh, hey Videl." Gohan said calmly.

"Well, at least you sound calm. Haru and Erasa sent me to make sure you don't go on a tirade. I think you scared them a little." She snorted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new kid hiding from us." The familiarly annoying voice of Mark called. Well, there goes the calmness. Videl turned on her heel.

"Look, you three have done enough today." She growled.

"Oh, look who's looking out for the new kid." Pen laughed. Videl clenched her fists.

"Pen, I could still kick your ass any day of the week." She hissed, Pen flinching in memory of the last time he pissed her off. Sharpner pushed Videl aside, Gohan had to refrain himself from attacking right there.

_Just as I suspected. My human half simply has a crush on Videl; while my Saiyan half sees her as his…I'll agree with both of them. _Gohan thought to himself. Sharpner walked up to Gohan, smiling.

"So, let's settle this. You, me, after school. You tell me where and I'll be there." Sharpner said,

"Just walk away man." Haru said, pleading in essence. He didn't want to see his friend get bullied, let alone fight, there was no way he could stand against Sharpner. Gohan smirked.

"Mile out of city limits." Gohan said.

"Ok, while I'll meet ya there, why there?" Sharpner asked.

"Less authority, more space to fight." Gohan said smoothly, his Saiyan side leaking out for just a moment. Videl couldn't believe her ears.

"You're on new meat, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you had just stayed home." Sharpner said. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever makes you feel cool Sharpner." Gohan said, walking away. Needless to say, he was eager to get rid of some of this built up tension. By the time school ended, most of the senior kids had heard about the fight, keeping it hushed so teachers wouldn't know.

"It's a bad idea." Haru said to his friend. Gohan chuckled as he threw his DynoCap for his bike.

"Dude, relax. Like I said earlier, I've been doing martial arts since I was a kid." He said as he leaned on his bike.

"But martial arts are fighting with honor and respect. Something I'm sure your mentors taught you." Haru groaned.

"Well, what my father taught me, but my other mentor Piccolo taught me the underhanded tactics. My father also taught me some, but he told me to only use them in certain situations." Gohan said.

"But this probably isn't one of those." Haru argued.

"No, but who says I'll need them. The kind of fighting Sharpner does is typical street fighting, something else I've dabbled in when I ran away from home." Gohan said hopping on the bike and gunning the engine. Haru just stood there in complete disbelief. _Gohan ran away from home? _He thought. Videl and Erasa walked over, seeing the dirt and dust that was kicked up.

"Fuck, we missed him." Videl hissed.

"Why were you trying to catch him?" Haru asked.

"To try and talk him out of it, duh!" Erasa said.

"Just tried, no use." Haru said. A line of six cars, each with five kids in them drove the same direction as Gohan. Videl sighed, threw her car DynoCap and started the car.

"You two comin'?" she asked. They got in the car and followed the line of cars. When they arrived at the place Gohan stood there, his jacket hanging on his motorcycle. That's when Videl, Erasa and Haru saw the muscle on Gohan. Defined chest muscles rippled beneath his blue t-shirt, his biceps flexed under the fabric covering them, and his forearms were also muscled. He wasn't disgustingly muscled as those steroid fueled body builders, but he was by no means lightly toned, he had bulk, and plenty of it. Videl couldn't stop herself from imagining the Grecian gods she had learned about last year, how they looked, but then she snapped out of it. The crowed was transfixed on the two boys they had circled around. Erasa snickered at the slightly shocked expression on Sharpner's face when he saw Gohan's height and muscle mass, but he quickly regained composure.

"So you showed up." Sharpner chuckled. Gohan stood completely, taking his weight off his motorcycle, which Haru offered to watch because he didn't trust some of the kids there.

"I didn't come here for witty banter and talking shit. I came for an actual challenge." Gohan spat. The whole crowed 'oooh'd' at that. Videl was looking around the area, noticed how the scenery was nice, but that there was a lot of space. Then she noticed a few shapes on a rock above them. Looking closer she saw three men and two small kids, standing there watching.

"Holy shit!" Erasa exclaimed, bringing Videl's attention back to the fight. Sharpner was throwing punch after punch, and while Gohan looked like he wasn't even moving, the small bit of dirt kicked up and the marking's left in the ground showed he was moving…fast. Sharpner threw a kick, but Gohan blocked it, using his other arm to throw a powerful punch, knocking the wind clean out of Sharpner. The whole crowed was silenced.

"Whoa, didn't know Gohan was skilled." Haru said in awe. Sharpner managed to stand, barely able to catch his breath. _That felt like getting slugged with three metal baseball bats. _Sharpner thought, trying not to rub his aching stomach too much. Sharpner charged Gohan and threw a kick, which Gohan dodged. Then everything seemed to slow down as Gohan dealt a kick into Sharpner's side while he was in mid-air, making him fly ten feet to the left and six feet up, and sending him to the ground in a heap. On the rock high above, Goten snickered and Trunks grinned malevolently. Sharpner, miraculously, managed to catch himself, his arms trembling under his weight. Again, Sharpner managed to stand.

_Well, for a human, he's exceptional…looks like I'll have to change that._ Gohan thought.

_What can I do? Obviously going at him head on gets me nowhere, and flurry attacks get me nowhere. Hmm…time to do some tricks_. Sharpner thought. Again, Sharpner charged Gohan, but at the last second, jumped over him. Gohan expected this, being able to read his breathing, and turned around, throwing a round house kick, knocking Sharpner out of the air. Sharpner managed to flip back and latch onto Gohan's back. Instinct took over. Gohan elbowed him with a bit too much force, knocking Sharpner off him, and knocking him out completely. Everyone was stunned, Sharpner had sweat on his face, showing he had worked a lot, but Gohan didn't even break a sweat, like he'd been in worse situations.

Gohan walked over to his motorcycle, put on his jacket and helmet and gunned the engine. Videl looked up and saw the five shapes leave…fly…wait, what? She rubbed her eyes and looked to see no one there. Gohan swerved through the crowd of people and once on the road he took off, kicking up dust. Pen and Mark just looked at Sharpner, and then started laughing as he began to awaken.

"Man, Sharpner got owned." Pen laughed. Sharpner sat up, earning laughter from his two 'friends'.

"Dude, you got so owned, it was pathetic." Pen laughed again.

"Yeah, loser. Get lost, loser." Mark laughed as they hopped in Pen's car and drove back to the city. The others all left, leaving Videl, Erasa, Haru and Sharpner standing there.

"Sorry I was such a jerk to you guys." Sharpner growled. Videl got in her car.

"You're forgive, now you three, get in the car, while there's still dust." She ordered. They got in the car quickly and she made the jets of her vehicle kick into overdrive.

"Dust of what?" Erasa asked.

"Gohan's motorcycle." Videl growled.

"What, you're his groupie now?" Sharpner hissed.

"No, you dumb fuck! I saw five men standing on the giant rock watching the fight, mainly watching Gohan. Ok, well three men and two kids. They weren't there by coincidence. Plus, the way Gohan moved, how fast he was moving. There's something not completely…normal about that kid." Videl said. The other all agreed with her and soon found freshly kicked up dust. They followed it until noticing that it eventually swerved off the road. They pulled over.

"This doesn't make sense. There isn't a house for miles, and he said he lived near Mount Paozu. Which I know is quite a distance from here. So why do the tracks end here?" Videl growled.

"There isn't even a trail in the meadow." Haru pointed out. Videl noticed however that there was a small trail where Gohan walked, but then the grass was parted oddly where the trail ended. She looked up and saw a fading blue trail. The others saw it too.

"What in the world?" Erasa exclaimed.

"So, what do we do?" Haru asked.

"Investigate into it." Videl said. As the others walked back to Videl's hover car Videl continued to look to the sky.

"I will find out who you are Gohan Son, even if I have to force it out of you." She murmured before going to the others.

* * *

The vulgarity is why it's rated T. Hope you all like it, R&R.


	3. Suspicions

Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Now thing's will get more interesting.

* * *

The next week at school passed by really fast. Sharpner had made amends with Gohan, and now they could at least be considered friends. Videl had searched with all her resources to figure out anything about Gohan, but alas, she came up with nothing, but she refused to give up so easily.

_Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way_. Videl thought. As she thought it through, she decided to put her plan in motion at lunch. Soon enough, lunch rolled around, Gohan always being a little later than the others for some odd reason; his hair still wet from the shower.

"So, Gohan, who trained you to fight?" Videl asked as casually as she could.

"My first master was a family friend, Piccolo. Dad wanted to teach me though." Gohan replied calmly.

"Why didn't he though?" Videl asked.

"Work related accident." Gohan lied smoothly. Videl didn't completely buy it, but she let it slide.

"Oh. What kind of stuff did he teach you?" she asked.

"The first few months all I did was surviving in the forest, increasing my speed, agility, strength, etcetera. Then when we got to the actual work, and being five almost six years old, it became ridiculously difficult. Piccolo was very strict and unforgiving. If he was teaching me how to dodge, I had to dodge his hand from grabbing my arm and throwing me. It was around this point in time that I decided to run away. Didn't work out in the end, and eventually I went back and continued my training, but still. And to think, it was all just the basics." Gohan laughed. The others just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"So what did your dad have left to teach you?" Sharpner asked.

"The more advanced stuff. Then later on they both taught me as a team. I had to learn how to dodge, kick, jump and block in one foul swoop." Gohan said, shrugging.

"So, I remember you saying that you had a little brother. What's his name and is he learning the same thing as you?" Erasa asked.

"His name's Goten, and he been learning martial arts from my mom, my dad, and me. Both he and Trunks like to train with me. They're hyper little shits, but it entertains the rest of us." Gohan chuckled.

"So you're training them both?" Videl asked, scooting a little closer to Gohan than he expected.

"Yeah, whenever my parents or Trunks' dad is busy." Gohan said. Before Videl could speak Gohan looked back and up. The others at the table looked the same direction and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Hi Gohan!" a little kid, on a cloud, with black spiky hair yelled. There was another on this cloud with him, a purple haired kid, light purple more like. The cloud descended until they were eye level with Gohan and the others.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked confused.

"Trunks and I were bored at home, so we tried going to his house, but still, bored. So we came here." Goten snickered.

"Oh he's so adorable!" Erasa giggled.

"You came to the wrong place for fun munchkin." Haru chuckled.

"Anything is better than chasing mountain lions." Trunks groaned.

"Yeah! After the sixth one, it's not so fun anymore. And when they give up, then it's really boring." Goten chimed in. Erasa, Videl, Sharpner and Haru looked at the two small boys in wonder. A phone went off and Trunks flinched.

"Something tells me that's my mom." Trunks whined. He ignored the call. Then Goten's cell went off.

"No." he whimpered, ignoring the call. Gohan's phone went off, much to the amusement of his friends and the despair of his little brother and friend.

"Hello?" Gohan said.

"At least one of my son's answers the phone! Is your brother there?" Chichi yelled. His friends winced at the anger in her voice.

"No. Haven't seen him." Gohan said coolly. It was quiet for a moment.

"Well, if you happen to see him flying by on that damn cloud please tell him and Trunks that if they aren't home within the hour, they get no dessert for a week. We're sending in Goku and Vegeta to find them on the new jets." Chichi said frustrated.

"Will do mom." Gohan said, sending a glare to his younger brother. They hung up.

"You owe me." Gohan growled.

"What did mom say about sending dad?" Goten whimpered. The sound of jet engines in the distance set them off.

"Better get going, dad and Vegeta should be here shortly." Gohan warned.

"Putting a mark so I know that I still owe you. How many times is this?" Trunks asked turning the little notepad around with the words 'We owe Gohan' on it and lots of little lines. Videl quickly counted them.

"Seventeen." She said.

"Great. That's probably gonna amount to his chores." Trunks groaned.

"Hit the nail on the head there Trunks." Gohan chuckled. The jets began to close in.

"Go." Gohan said.

"Ok. You're the best big brother in the world." Goten said as they zipped off on the little yellow cloud.

"Your brother and his friend are so freakin' cute!" Erasa giggled. The two jets stopped and hovered.

"Gohan, which way did your brother go?" Goku asked.

"No idea." Gohan said. Goku chuckled.

"Thanks son." He said as they flew off. Videl looked at him oddly.

"Why did your dad say that?" she asked.

"Because he's the only one, other than Piccolo, that can see through my lies. Plus, a small yellow cloud flying at four hundred miles an hour shouldn't be that difficult to find in those jets." Gohan chuckled. The bell rang and as they walked to class, Videl managed to slow the other three down. Gohan noticed this.

"Guys?" he asked.

"We'll catch up with you. Erasa thinks she forgot something." Videl said calmly. Gohan didn't even remotely believe her, but he shrugged and walked off.

_You want her. _His Saiyan side hissed.

_Yes, I do, but I won't take her like that. There's something that's strangely familiar about her. _ Gohan thought to himself.

_There should be boy. _Vegeta growled to him mentally.

_Oh really. Why? _Gohan replied. As that conversation took place, another one did as well.

"Ok, I say we go to Gohan's house today. It's Friday so we can afford to be late home." Videl growled.

"Ok, but shouldn't we ask Gohan?" Erasa said.

"Well duh." Videl said. They managed to catch up to him in class. He looked lost in thought.

"Gohan." Videl said, waving her hand in his face. He flinched a little at the sudden movement.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Gohan asked.

"Just now." Videl said.

"Oh. I must've spaced. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys would wanna come over after school today." Gohan said.

"Sure, we were just about to ask you if we could." Erasa giggled. The classes began to fly by.

_Remember child, if we want to know for sure, we need a good DNA sample. _Vegeta told Gohan.

_That's right son. While she's over, get to know her, make observations. _ Goku told him.

_I can tell you two one now. She seems to have a sore spot on her back. Her tail bone. I see her always rubbing it and wincing at the touch of it, she doesn't even fully sit down, and she tucks one foot under her. _ Gohan said, glancing quickly at Videl.

* * *

Hmm...what are the Saiyans planning and how does Videl fit into all of this? R&R.


	4. Visit

Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Yes, I know this is a continuation of the last chapter on the same day in said chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

When the final bell rang the group of five went outside. As Gohan activated his capsule, Videl activated hers. They got in her car and buckled up. Gohan mounted the bike and gunned the engine.

"Remember, keep up with me." Gohan said. Videl's grip on the steering wheel tightened. They went the speed limit until they were about two miles out of the city before they practically flew down the street. Videl caught sight of a yellow cloud with the two boys on it again. They flew alongside Gohan, and she could see their mouths moving, but she had no clue what they were even saying. They drove for two hours before reaching Gohan's house. It wasn't as tiny as she thought, but then again, anything compared to the mansion her dad and her lived in was small.

"Mom! Dad!" Gohan shouted.

"Kitchen!" a woman replied.

"Living room." A man replied.

"Trunks, are your parent's here?" Gohan asked as Videl and company walked over after parking the car.

"Look up dip stick." Trunks chuckled. Gohan looked up and saw a jet.

"That'd be a yes." Gohan snickered.

"Please say you don't have homework to do." Goten whined as he hopped off the cloud.

"I have the weekend for that." Gohan chuckled.

"Cool. So can we spar today?" Trunks asked, his blue eyes glimmering.

"If I say no, you're just gonna whine until I give up aren't you?" Gohan sighed.

"Yup!" Both Trunks and Goten chirped.

"Fine." Gohan groaned. Both little boys latched onto Gohan's leg, laughing. Gohan walked in the house with the two tiny fighters latched onto his legs while his friends chuckled and followed him. Chichi brought in snacks for all the kids.

"Good afternoon Gohan, who are your friends?" she asked. Vegeta and Bulma walked into the house.

"Hey. Anyways, the blonde boy is Sharpner, the blonde girl is Erasa, the brunette boy is Haru, and the ebony haired girl is Videl." Gohan said, gesturing to whomever he was talking to.

"Everyone, as you can guess, that's my mom Chichi, my dad Goku is over on the couch, the guy with the tall hair is Vegeta, and the blue haired woman is Bulma. You've already met Goten and Trunks on the way home from school." Gohan added. The group waved as they took their seats while Chichi eyed her son carefully.

"Oh really, these four just met them?" she asked, shooting daggers with her eyes at her eldest son. Videl watched with interest.

"Yes mom. They flew on the nimbus and met up with us. They said that they told you where they were going." Gohan said calmly.

"Well, yes they did. But still, how do I know they didn't go to the school?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because mom, I didn't see them that day you called me at lunch." Gohan said smoothly.

"Gohan, Bulma traced the call, all three of them were in the same area at the time. So you better start explaining." Chichi growled.

"Who says they didn't stop above the clouds over that area. There is a park in Satan city. They could've just been looking for it at a high altitude." Gohan said quizzically. Chichi turned her gaze to Goten and Trunks, who were stuffing their faces.

"Did you two go to the school?" she asked. The shook their heads.

"Were you looking for the park?" Bulma asked. The nodded.

"Would you submit to a lie detector test?" Chichi asked. They nodded again.

"Fine, the three of you are off the hook for now." Chichi sighed as she walked back into the kitchen, followed by Bulma. The teens and kids finished eating their snacks. Unknown to Videl, Vegeta and Goku were watching her out of the corner of their eyes as she drank her soda from the can. Videl was about to throw the can away, which would mean going through the kitchen. Bulma walked in.

"Can we go spar now?" Goten asked eagerly.

"I'll catch up with you two." Gohan laughed. Both boys jumped up, yanked off their shirts and ran outside.

"Videl, would you like me to take that for you, I take it you are going to watch the sparring?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. Oh, thanks." Videl said as she stood and handed the can to Bulma who took it out to the kitchen, poked a hole in the bottom to drain it out without contaminating the DNA and stuck the can in a plastic bag. Gohan stood up and walked outside, grabbing the hem of his shirt and began to pull it off as he went out the door. Videl and Erasa didn't move until the other two boys left, and then walked outside, blushing brightly.

"Dude! I didn't know you were that ripped!" Haru exclaimed. Videl and Erasa saw what Haru meant. Those broad shoulders had muscle rippling through them, his chest was massive, his arms heavy with muscle, an eight pack.

"Videl, look at the little guys." Erasa whispered. Videl glanced at Goten and Trunks, their little bodies also forming muscle. The girls walked over to the boys.

"So what we gonna do today? Two on one? One on one?" Goten asked, practically bouncing up and down.

"No. Alternating. It's Friday, so it's one of your actual training days." Gohan said. Trunks and Goten smirked.

"So in what order?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks and Goten. Goten and me. Trunks and me. Two on one. Understood?" Gohan said. The little ones nodded. Gohan made a line.

"You four want to stay behind that line." Gohan said sternly. They nodded and got behind said line while Gohan sat two feet in front of them.

_Remember, no flying, no super Saiyan, no energy beam. _ Gohan told them telepathically.

_So the typical Friday stuff. _Trunks replied.

_Can we talk in Saiya? _ Goten asked.

_No. Humans can't understand that, and it would bring suspicion to us._ Gohan said.

_Can't guarantee I won't say anything in our language, but I'll try. _ Trunks said.

"Begin!" Gohan said. Videl watched as the playfulness disappeared from the boy's faces. They began to go in circles, like dancing snakes, calculating each others moves. Goten threw a kick, but Trunks dodged it. Goten however, expected this and jumped up and punched him. Trunks flipped, landed and threw another punch. It seemed like hours that boys did this, but really it amounted to fifteen minutes before Goten was finally defeated with a powerful kick while he was in mid-air. The two small boys were breathing hard and sweat glistened on their little bodies.

"Goten, you've been defeated. You and me now." Gohan said as he stood. Erasa grabbed his arm.

"Shouldn't it be you and Trunks? So Goten can rest?" she pleaded, looking at the tired seven year old. Goten instantly stood while Trunks walked over and sat down.

"No! I'm fine! C'mon big brother!" Goten declared, getting into a fighting stance. Gohan smirked.

"My father, Trunks' father, Piccolo, and I train these two like we were trained, even at your most exhausted state of being, you have to fight. That's how we've been trained." Gohan said, walking over to the 'ring' and taking a fighting stance. Trunks chuckled at Erasa's face.

"We live for the fight." Trunks said.

"But he's exhausted." Erasa cried.

"Yeah, and by the time Gohan's done with him, he'll be near passing out. Gohan purposely makes us fight longer, harder, faster, because Gohan wants us to get to the level he was at, at our age. And at our age, Piccolo and his dad had him fighting in the rain, snow, heat, hail, sometimes for hours." Trunks said with a sort of admiration in his voice. Videl couldn't help but feel the same way, she admired Gohan's determination to make these little one's great fighters.

"Begin!" Trunks shouted. Goten charged Gohan, but missed and got punched, sending him back ten feet, he counter attacked with a flying kick, but Gohan blocked and then kicked him into the air.

"How many times must I tell you this Goten? Focus!" Gohan shouted at his little brother. Goten flipped in the air and shot down like a missile, landing his first punch then bounced off and landed, breathing heavily. Gohan wiped the blood off his lip, adjusted his jaw a little and smirked.

"Nice hit bro, I'll give you credit for that." Gohan chuckled. They sparred at incredible speeds, Gohan landing more of the attacks, and blocking all but five more attacks from Goten and when Goten was kicked out of the 'ring' Trunks stood.

"I think Gohan was just making sure his brother got the point." He said quietly.

"Correct Trunks. Now what was the lesson again Goten?" Gohan asked, breathing heavily.

"Watch opponent breathing, block better, break opponent blocks." Goten gasped out.

"Good, now go sit. Trunks, how long was that?" Gohan asked.

"One hour, thirty minutes." Trunks said as he stood and walked into the 'ring'. Goten sat and then Erasa just wanted to cuddle the tired child. Goten sat up straight, waited for the two to take the correct stances.

"Go!" he said. A flurry of kicks, punches, blocks, and everything in between started up. Goten turned and looked at Videl.

"Hey, when I have to go into the ring to fight my brother again, could you be the referee?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure. So you and Trunks are fighting your brother?" she asked as she saw Trunks land a hard punch to Gohan's stomach, which Gohan countered with a knee kick, sending the child flying.

"Yeah. Gohan says it's fair to have two fighters of similar fighting skill to fight someone of better, so it evens out." Goten huffed. Another thirty minutes passed, and soon enough Goten had to re-enter the ring. All three boys were breathing heavily and sweating. It was then Videl noticed the sun beginning to set.

"Begin!" Videl yelled. As they fought, the four bystanders noticed how the two little ones worked together.

"_Krau 'ka mie-e!_" Trunks yelled. The group of four stared in complete confusion as Goten covered for Trunks, while Trunks attempted to attack Gohan from the back. Just as Trunks was about to make contact, Gohan jumped, causing both Goten and Trunks to collide into each other, in essence knocking each other out for just a moment before recovering.

"And what has this taught you?" Gohan asked, towering over the two small boys laying there, panting hard.

* * *

(A/N): _"Krau 'ka mie-e"_: Cover me

* * *

"Mind your surroundings and the breathing thing again." They both huffed. Gohan smiled.

"Well, at least you're improving. Sparring done for today." Gohan said sincerely.

"I don't get how he does that. He's maybe the fiercest, toughest, most brutal and intelligent fighter I've seen, but he can be the nicest guy on the whole fucking planet." Haru said confused. Videl smiled.

"Yeah." She murmured.

"My legs feel like pudding." Goten huffed.

"Dinner!" Chichi shouted. The two boys hopped up and sprinted all the way into the house.

"That was a fast recovery." Sharpner laughed.

"I swear, those two are more motivated by their stomachs than I am." Gohan chuckled as he walked to the house with his friends. The aroma of Chichi's cooking drew everyone into the kitchen, like moths to a light. After dinner, the two boys crashed out in Goten's room, and Bulma of course suspected this and had a capsule with Trunks belongings. Videl looked at her phone.

"Shit! My dad's gonna kill me." Videl groaned. Gohan hadn't noticed it was nine already, and they had a two hour drive back. Just then her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Videl! Where are you? I wanted you to be home two hours ago because you know how busy my fan night gets!" he shouted over the phone.

"Dad, I was just getting ready to leave my friend's house." She said irritated.

"I already called Erasa's parents, Sharpner's parents, and Haru's parents. They knew where you guys were going and weren't even slightly concerned. So, Videl, which friend is it…unless it's a boy's house!" he growled.

"Calm down dad. Erasa, Sharpner, Haru and I all went to our friend's house. His name is Gohan." Videl hissed into the phone. Chichi walked over.

"Let me talk to him." She said soothingly to Videl. Videl handed her the phone.

"Hello Mister Satan. This is Misses Son, Gohan's mother." She said into the phone.

"Hello. So what have your son and my daughter been up to?" he growled.

"My son, your daughter, and their friends were either in the living room with Goku, my husband and Gohan's father, Goten, my youngest son and Gohan's brother, or outside, where Gohan was training Goten and Trunks martial arts, while the other four watched. We just finished dinner." She said. It was quiet for a moment before Chichi handed Videl her phone back.

"Next time, tell me where you're going and who you're going with." He roared.

"I did…three times. You were just too busy paying attention to your fan girls. I'll see you around eleven, but I'm staying at Erasa's house tonight." Videl growled.

"No you're not young lady!" Hercule shouted.

"I'm seventeen dad, I don't have to listen to you." Videl yelled back before slamming her phone shut.

"Sorry about that guys. Anyway, we better get going. See ya Monday Gohan." Videl said waving to him as the other three followed.

"Bye." Gohan said waving as they took off. He let his tail out, finally happy to be free.

"Did you get the sample Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he looked to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta smirked.

"_Ye'kl._" Vegeta said in Saiya. Gohan smiled.

"Good. Now we just have a week or two to wait." He said. Vegeta nodded. Little did they know, Videl was still suspicious and would be keeping a close eye on Gohan.

* * *

Obviously the Saiyans have their own language, Saiya. Makes sense, they are an alien race after all. Anyway, translation will be at the end of the chapter, or as an authors not in the middle of the chapter. Don't ask how I came up with it, I still don't know how. R&R.

_Ye'kl_: Yes/Yeah/Ok, in this case Yes.


	5. Secrets

Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Enjoy.

* * *

A week had passed since the visit at Gohan's house and all seemed normal. But that sentence in that odd made up language that Trunks had shouted to Goten still rang through Videl's ears clearly, as if it were some strange memory of the past. She felt her whole body tingle when the weird words had spewed from the child's mouth. She had also noticed how her head throbbed a little, as if trying to decipher it. But the biggest observation Videl could make was how Gohan responded to the foreign language, how he tensed up, if only for a split second, and glared at the two boys, angry with them for some odd reason.

She was trying very hard not to fidget too much, her lower back killing her for some unknown reason. She was anxious for lunch; she wanted to confront Gohan about this all. Gohan could sense she was on edge, but he was as well. It seemed as though every day he was here, as it encroached on November, his Saiyan hunger and lust for her grew, his patience was wearing thin, and his temper was getting worse. He had to keep himself in check or shit could hit the fan and he wouldn't know what to do at that point. Gym class was one of his favorite, yet most hated, classes. He was the last to change and the last to leave because of his tail. Not to mention the girls, no matter what they looked like, always wore a little too revealing of clothing. He didn't complain when Videl wore shorts and a tank top that came to her midriff, but the 'heavier' girls that seemed to drool over him really bugged him.

"Videl's looking at you." Haru snickered quietly. Gohan rolled his eyes, able to hide the blush easily. He knew she was, she always did, and he could hear her heart quicken. When the class was near its end, the students began to clean up the stations they were working at.

"Gohan…" an unfamiliar female voice said. Gohan looked over and down. A short, pudgy, girl, with greasy caramel colored hair was standing before him.

"Yes?" he said. She giggled, along with a few other girls within five feet of him, all ranging in height, weight, etcetera.

"You don't remember my name?" she asked pouting. Videl rolled her eyes. She had no need to be jealous of that girl. Wait, did she just think that? She shook her head a little, confused by her own thoughts and watched.

"I don't really know that many people." Gohan said flatly.

"Wanna get to know me?" the girl asked flirtatiously.

"No thanks not interested." Gohan said, turning on his heel and walking out, Sharpner and Haru flanking him.

"Gross." Haru gagged.

"I second that." Sharpner groaned.

"At least you weren't getting hit on by her." Gohan snarled.

"And I feel so sorry for you." Both boys said, chuckling.

"Who are you interested in?" asked a snobby girl from a ways back. The three boys stopped and turned around.

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"Who are you interested in then?" she hissed.

"None of your business." Gohan growled, turning back around and walking off. He felt a small hand grab his arm.

"Excuse me, but yeah, it is my business." She hissed. She was blonde, but everyone could see the black roots. She had way too much make-up on.

"What's your name again?" Gohan asked.

"Lilli." She said smiling cutely. Gohan could sense Videl's anger rising.

"As I said, none of your business." Gohan hissed.

"I knew it, you totally like me." she said, gripping his arm tighter.

"I'd rather let four tons drop on my skull then listen to you talk." Gohan said, pulling his arm away. All the girls and guys looked at him, stunned, mad, or trying hard not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Lilli shrieked, making Gohan flinch slightly.

"Did I offend you?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

"Like, duh! I mean what guy doesn't like me?" she growled.

"Good. A lot of guys don't like you." Gohan said, turning and walking off, ignoring her angry shouts as Haru and Sharpner followed, laughing.

"What are you doing to him Sharpner?" Haru laughed sarcastically.

"I aint doin' shit!" Sharpner laughed. Videl and Erasa were trying hard not to laugh. Lilli however didn't think it was so funny. As the bell rang for lunch, Haru and Sharpner, along with half the other boys in the locker room left, leaving Gohan alone. He quickly showered while the others went to lunch. Videl noticed his absence again.

"What is it that takes that boy so long?" she hissed in frustration.

"Some people like to shower alone Videl." Haru said casually. Granted, Videl was one of those people who didn't like sharing the shower, but she also didn't wait to be last. Gohan finally emerged from the school, his hair still a little wet. Girls still gawking at him like he was a god.

_He has the body of one. _She thought, then immediately shook the thought away. She couldn't argue with that fact, she just couldn't believe she was thinking of him like that. She admitted it to herself that she did have a crush on Gohan, but she didn't think it would get this bad. Gohan took a seat and soon the group began to eat peacefully. Gohan however could sense Videl's tenseness.

"Something wrong Videl?" Gohan asked softly. Videl jumped a little, but regained her composure.

"Gohan, something's been on my mind since we went to your house that day." Videl said a little nervously.

"What would that be?" Gohan asked.

"What was that odd language Trunks spoke?" Videl asked. Gohan tensed up; Videl noticed this. His mind scrambled for just a second before thinking of something.

"I have no clue. They're kids; they make up all kinds of weird stuff." Gohan said, hoping she would buy it. She scowled. _Fuck! _Gohan thought.

"Lamest excuse ever. I noticed how you tensed up just now, and how you tensed up when he said that weird phrase." She hissed. Gohan decided to go on the offensive.

"So why is it bugging you so much? There has to be reason." Gohan challenged. Now it was Videl's turn to get nervous.

"Well, it just sounded weird and you seemed to know what they said." She stuttered.

"Now who has a lame excuse?" Gohan snickered.

"Fine, if you must know, for some odd reason, I got a head ache when he said it, and it seemed like my brain was trying to decipher what he was saying. But I couldn't. It was a weird case of dejavu." She growled. This made Gohan's theories seem more and more like reality. The bell rang and immediately he stood and left the table. Videl glared as he left.

_One way or another, I will find out. _She thought. As the next few classes flew by, Gohan completely avoided the other four teenagers.

_Gohan, the test results came back. Just as we suspected. _His father's voice rang out in his head.

_Onto phase two boy. Lure her to your home and surprise attack her. _Vegeta ordered.

_She'll be accompanied by three humans. What should we do about them? _Gohan asked.

_They can come along, honestly, what could they do anyway? Today would be best._ Vegeta hissed mentally.

_It shouldn't be hard to do, she seems to suspect me of something, and knowing her, she'll follow me home with her friends. _Gohan chuckled mentally. When the last class ended Gohan strode out the door, an air of confidence around him. Somehow, this agitated Videl. He released the DynoCap and put on the helmet before getting on his motorcycle and gunning the engine. Videl waited a few minutes before activating her own vehicle.

"Get in." She growled. The others hopped in and began to follow. Gohan quickly glanced behind him to find just what he expected, Videl following him. He smirked.

_Everything's going according to plan. _Gohan thought to both Vegeta and Goku.

_Speed things up. _Goku insisted.

_With pleasure._ Gohan thought, turning the throttle making the bike fly. Videl's eyes widened as he took off. Then she grew angry and floored the gas pedal.

* * *

Oooh, Videl's on a mission! R&R.


	6. Unveiled

Unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Yes, I know, incredibly short chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Gohan flew down the road, making sharp turns until finally reaching his house. He knew Videl was maybe ten minutes away and rushed into the house. Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Trunks were there, waiting.

"Go to your place Gohan. Goten and Trunks will distract them and separate the humans from our target." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded and headed out the back and let himself levitate off the ground. Ten minutes later Videl screeched in, slamming the brakes down on her vehicle. Goten and Trunks walked out, their tails wiggling in delight. Videl capsulized her vehicle before turning and facing the two small boys. Erasa was the first to notice the tails.

"What's with the fake tails?" Erasa asked confused. Goten looked back at his tail.

"It's not fake. It's attached." Goten said, his tail fluffing out.

"Prove it." Videl hissed. Goten and Trunks walked around, managing to separate the group. Goten pulled his pants down and little in the back to show where his tail connected to his body. And Trunks yanked on it to prove it. The four teens felt a little faint, Videl paled slightly.

"When did you get a tail?" Videl asked hoarsely.

"I was born with it." Goten said as he pulled his pants back up.

"What?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, my dad has tail, my mom doesn't. I have a tail. Trunks has a tail. Vegeta has a tail. Gohan has a tail." Goten said nonchalantly. Their eyes widened.

"Gohan doesn't have a tail!" Videl shouted. Erasa's eyes widened in terror and the two little boys smiled.

"Look for yourself." Trunks snickered. Videl cocked an eyebrow. Haru and Sharpner were too shocked to speak.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Videl growled.

"Look behind you." A familiar, deep, husky voice said behind her. She went rigid.

* * *

Again, I know, short. R&R.


	7. The Truth

The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Longer chapter, lots of explanation for Videl. Some old character's you all may recognize.

Yes, Haru is my character.

Enjoy.

* * *

Videl didn't have time to react. One moment she was standing there, the next she felt two large arms wrap around her and flew back, watching her friends panic. She tried to struggle, but the strength held in those arms was like a vice grip. She managed to turn her head and catch a glimpse of Gohan. She didn't even know what to say for a split second.

"Put me down! Right now!" she yelled. He ignored her until he was a good thirty feet away from the group being corralled by Goten and Trunks.

"Gohan!" she yelled again, getting even madder. He looked down at her, making full on eye contact. She stopped breathing. She felt her heart race in both excitement and fear. The air was trapped in her throat.

"I'm sorry." Gohan murmured before bringing his hand up and striking her neck, stunning her. He set her down gently on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Erasa shouted in fear.

"Shut up! Mom! Bulma!" Gohan shouted. Chichi and Bulma ran outside, Bulma wearing latex gloves and a scalpel and gauze in her hands. Chichi pulled up Videl's shirt just a little.

"Gohan. Look away." She hissed. Gohan focused his attention on Videl's face. Erasa could see slight sadness in his eyes. _Why did he stun her? What's the point? _ Erasa thought frantically.

"What are you doing to her?" Erasa demanded, though it was weak. Goku and Vegeta stepped out and walked towards the three startled teens.

"Calm down, everything will be explained shortly." Goku said soothingly. The three teens tried to calm down, but they were worried about their friend. Chichi pulled Videl's pants and panties down just enough to see her tail bone, where a strangely large bulge had formed. Bulma sterilized and numbed the spot where she intended to cut and then in one swift motion she cut a circle, one and a half inches in diameter. She could see the tail fur, but it was beneath a thin membrane of skin. She carefully cut it and began to gently pull the furry appendage out and cleaned it. Chichi was working on making holes in the pants and panties where the tail would be.

Just then, two jets landed. Tien, Launch, and Chiaotzu, along with two young children hopped out of one jet. Master Roshi got out of the other.

"Tien, long time no see." Goku chuckled.

"It has been hasn't it? So, what's going on here?" Tien asked.

"We'll explain shortly." Gohan said as Chichi pulled Videl's tail through the hole, after it was cleaned off. Gohan looked at Goten and Trunks.

"_Ak's e'st vin'et nor'm._" Gohan said to them.

"_Oel'k_." The two boys said, steeping out of the way.

* * *

(A/N): _Ak's e'st vin'et nor'm_: All is well now

_Oel'k_: Ok

Yes I know _Ye'kl _meant that too, but i figured there would be two.

* * *

"Ok, you're free to go see her." Trunks said. Erasa sprinted to her friend that was still unconscious.

"She'll regain consciousness soon." Gohan said sincerely. Erasa saw the tail.

"She's like you isn't she? But, what are you?" Erasa asked.

"When she wakes up, we'll tell you all." Vegeta said. Roshi ogled the two young women there, mostly the unconscious one.

"Psst, Gohan." Roshi said. Gohan stood and walked over to Roshi.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who're your friends and why didn't you tell me?" Roshi whispered. Gohan knew where this was going.

"The blonde is Erasa, and the ebony haired one is Videl. Why does it matter to you?" Gohan asked.

"You know it's a rule. I have to…examine them first before my pupils can date." Roshi said, his face turning red a little.

"Ah, but you see, I wasn't trained by you. I was trained by Piccolo and my father." Gohan retorted.

"I still have to give permission!" Roshi practically shouted as he started walking over to the two girls. Erasa was still frantic.

"Gohan, she's not waking up. Are you sure she's only stunned?" Erasa whimpered. Sharpner and Haru were also worried. Roshi walked over calmly.

"I could check her pulse." He said giddily. Tien, Launch and Chiaotzu rolled their eyes. Before Roshi could take another step Gohan was at Videl's side. He gently rolled her on her back and propped her up. He placed two fingers on her pulse point on her neck.

"She's fine. Erasa put your index finger and middle finger right where mine are." Gohan instructed. Erasa did as instructed and felt Videl's pulse. Gohan gently lowered her to the ground again.

"See, she's fine." Gohan said calmly. Videl began to stir and soon her eyes blinked open. Needless to say, she wasn't happy to see Gohan. She jumped up and threw a punch, which he caught. She threw a second punch, which Gohan also caught. He had both her small fists in his hands, but then she tried kicking him. He used his tail to block them. She was shaking from pure anger. Her tail frizzed out.

"Videl! You're ok!" Erasa said happily.

"No. I'm pissed!" Videl shouted, glaring at Gohan, practically shooting daggers at him with her intense blue eyes. She began to speak again.

"Videl, calm down. Vegeta will explain everything. Just calm down and sit." Gohan said in an unusual dominating tone. Videl was split as of what to do. She wanted to kick his ass to no end, but something, that was taking over fast, was telling her to listen to what he said. Her glare began to weaken, but she still didn't listen. He released her fists.

"Sit down. Now." Gohan said. Videl listened immediately and took a seat. Erasa, Haru, and Sharpner all stared at her in confusion. Videl herself was confused.

"Vegeta now would be a good time." Gohan said, sitting down next to Videl. Goten and Trunks bounded over and took a seat. Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu and the two small children also sat in the circle.

"Videl, you know you have a tail right?" Erasa said sitting next to Videl. Videl glanced back and saw a tail. Experimentally, she made it swish, and it swished over to Erasa. She was confused. She wanted to hit Gohan, and sure enough the tail swished over and thwacked Gohan on the arm. She snickered. She tried again, but this time, Gohan's tail was up and wrapped around hers, holding it still. She pouted at him until he let it go. Vegeta and Goku sat down.

"Ok, some of you already know what I am about to tell you. Others do not. So until I finish, don't interrupt me." Vegeta said.

"Before we begin, I want answers." Videl growled.

"Understood, but what I'm about to tell you will answer all your questions." Vegeta said. Videl crossed her arms and waited.

"Videl, you're not fully human." Vegeta said.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Hope you liked it! R&R.

Are the translations helping? And the surgery part in there, I have no clue how stuff like that is done.


	8. Story Time

Story Time

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Continuing from where we were last at...enjoy

* * *

"Excuse me?" Videl queried. Vegeta ignored this, knowing he could answer her questions with his story.

"Many years ago, on a distant planet, there was a race of mighty warriors. Their history I can tell some other time. But these warriors were known as the Saiyans, and the planet they inhabited was what I am named after, Vegeta. While the king, my father, ruled within reason, keeping his race with pride and justice, just as a king should, he was one day dominated by a creature known as Frieza. Frieza was a mighty being. One day, when I was just five, Lord Frieza demanded I be placed on his ship for 'training'. My father wasn't pleased and planned a coup to overthrow Frieza and take me back to my home. He failed, and because of his failure, the planet was destroyed. Only four survived. I was one, Kakarot, coincidentally, the day after his birth, was sent to this planet just moments before the destruction of our home. His brother, Raditz was on a solo mission, and Nappa was also away. Nappa and Raditz though perished later on." Vegeta said solemnly.

"Alright, but I'm still confused." Videl said quietly.

"A few days before the destruction of our planet, our planet sorceress gave me a note and told me to open it only when the time was right. Her name was Zucchi." Vegeta said. Videl's eyes widened at the mention of her mother's name. Vegeta smirked.

"Yes Videl, your mother was a Saiyan, a sorceress at that. She could see into the future and do extraordinary things that no Saiyan could ever dream of. Three days after the destruction I opened the note. She told me that the woman who handed her the note was a clone of herself and that her real self was sent into the distant future, and that she had done this three years prior to the planet's demise. I didn't doubt this, knowing she was able to do such a feat. She told me that she'd had two visions, seeming to not be correlated. One of the planet's demise and one of her holding a newborn daughter, a half Saiyan, with the blackest of hair but bright blue eyes." Vegeta said as he recalled the note. Videl looked ready to speak again.

"The child was born with a tail, but the doctors left and before the father, Hercule Satan, could enter she removed all but the root of the tail, to allow her daughter a happy, semi-normal life. She knew she only had three years with her child. Also, folded with the note, was an airtight container with a hair sample with the root. She said not to open it until necessary. Videl, we located the Saiyan genetics in you." Vegeta said after telling Videl the story of her mother.

"How did you get my DNA?" she asked, confused.

"When you visited and had that soda. Well, I drained the soda from the bottom in order not to contaminate the sample." Bulma chimed in proudly.

"Your father knew your mother was an alien, and knew you were half. He chose not to tell you." Vegeta said bitterly. Videl felt the weight of the world crash onto her. She felt like she wanted to just scream, cry, and utterly beat the shit out of something all at once. Another jet landed. The two children gripping to Launch and Tien hid behind them, Goku was curious about the two children, but would wait until the tension in the air was less thick. Hercule stepped out.

"Videl! What are you doing here?" Hercule growled. He then noticed the five males with tails and saw Videl also sporting a tail. His gaze went steely as he glared at the males, more specifically, Gohan.

"You. Why did you tell her! I never wanted her to know of her freak ancestry!" Hercule shouted at them. Not only did Videl feel upset, angered and hurt by her father's long lie, she felt absolutely mortified. Tears began to well in her eyes. Goten noticed this, as did Gohan. Goten got up and walked over to Videl.

"You little freak! Stay away from her!" Hercule shouted. Goten glared at him.

"_Yu'ok ha'o t'k shil'le._" Goten snarled as he sat down in front of Videl, his little hands holding her slender ones. Her head began to ache again.

* * *

(A/N)_ Yu'ok ha'o t'k shil'le_: You lied to her

* * *

"I wish I knew what you were saying." Videl groaned. Hercule began to walk over, pushing through Tien and Launch. They glared at him angrily. Gohan rose.

"Get away from my daughter freak." Hercule demanded.

"You're one to make orders." Gohan growled back. Wind began to kick up around Gohan and soon a flash of light formed around him. Videl watched in awe as Gohan continued building up ki until it exploded and he transformed into a super Saiyan. Videl was speechless.

"Neat trick. Still not enough to help you." Hercule snickered.

"It's no trick moron. I'm a demi-Saiyan too. And this is just me, revamped." Gohan snarled. Hercule threw a punch, Gohan dodged it and with just one punch, knocked Hercule out.

"Humans, unless they actually pose a challenge and aren't so full of themselves, they're all weak." Vegeta snickered. Tien smirked.

"I take that as a compliment." He laughed. Gohan returned to his original form. Hercule began to stir. Videl stood and walked over to her father.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her eyes just full to the brim with tears.

"Your mother was stronger than me, even now she'd be stronger than me, and I didn't want a daughter that knew she was better than her father. I love you Videl, but I didn't want you to know…even though your mother asked me to tell you when you were older, the day before her accident." Hercule said as he stood. Videl's tail frizzed and she grew enraged. She prepared to jump, but was restrained by two powerful arms, the ones she knew as Gohan's.

"Release my daughter." Hercule growled.

"Think of it this way, I'm keeping your daughter from beating the living shit outta you, even though you deserve it." Gohan snickered. Videl was fuming mad. Videl's eyes started glowing bright blue and Vegeta began to snicker while Hercule cowered.

"Now Videl, be reasonable, and calm down." Hercule begged his enraged daughter.

"You ignored my mother's last wish!" Videl growled, ki blasts shooting from her eyes. Gohan looked back at Vegeta as the blasts missed Hercule by maybe six inches.

"Her mother could do that too. She could also shoot energy beams from her tail." Vegeta snickered. Videl was still tense and trying to get out of Gohan's grip.

"Videl Satan, calm down and think things through. How would you have felt if I told you your mother was an alien? That she was powerful? That I had pictures of her, where her tail is in full view? That she was stronger than me in her little finger?" Hercule demanded.

"It would've made sense as to why I'm always called to deal with the crime in Satan city. The great Hercule, savior of the world, can't handle a fucking crook? No, his daughter has to do it because he's too busy! Did you even defeat Cell?" Videl growled. It was silent for a moment before Videl managed to speak again.

"You didn't, did you? You took credit for someone else." Videl said, practically snarling.

"Videl, calm down." Gohan said calmly in her ear. As if in a trance, Videl began to calm down, she was mad, but she wasn't on the verge of homicide.

"Dad, who really defeated Cell?" Videl asked. Hercule thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to word it.

"The young man restraining you and his father." Hercule finally hissed. Videl's eyes widened as she looked up at Gohan and then looked to Goku, who walked over to Tien and Launch.

"So Tien, are you babysitting for someone?" He asked, pointing to the two kids.

"No. Launch and I got married and these are our two kids Tia and Li." Tien said pointing to the little girl and young boy. Goku stared in shock, but recovered quickly.

"You know, something told me you two would wind up together, Yamcha only pointed out that you guys had a thing for each other six times." Goku laughed. Launch and Tien laughed as well. Videl snickered a little, but then looked back at her father.

"So, you lied to the whole world that you defeated Cell. Gohan, why didn't you step up and claim that title?" Videl asked.

"I was eleven. I didn't want that kind of fame. I was just glad Cell was gone, I didn't care who got the credit." Gohan said. It was quiet for a moment again and Gohan finally released Videl. Thankfully she only stepped away from him, but didn't intend to hurt her dad.

"_Er'f nik'k rosh'l lok'._" Trunks chuckled.

* * *

(A/N) _Er'f nik'k rosh'l lok'_: Well today's been crazy

* * *

"I have no clue what you're saying." Videl groaned. Gohan snickered.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting about that." Gohan said.

"Forgetting what?" Videl asked.

"That you don't know Saiya." Gohan said.

"The native language of the Saiyans? No, I don't know it." Videl said.

"Gohan, do what I had to do for your father and you." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded and then placed three fingers on the left side of his forehead, eventually conjuring up a small glowing white orb. Videl watched in awe.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This is how we transfer the language to another person. I had to do this for Goten." Gohan said.

"Oh." Videl said, staring at the orb.

"Open your mouth." Gohan said. Videl opened her mouth and Gohan flicked the orb in her mouth. She felt an odd tingle go through her. Her pupils dilated and her head felt like it was spinning. Gohan caught her as she began to lose her balance. When everything stopped spinning she stood up again.

"Say something?" Goten chirped.

"_Mulik'._ Whoa." Videl said shocked.

"_Ze'e?_" Gohan chuckled.

* * *

(A/N) _Mulik'_: Something

_Ze'e_: See

* * *

"Shut up." Videl snickered.

"Gohan, I have a question." Erasa said.

"Ask away." Gohan said.

"Well, it's more like an observation. I noticed that when others tell Videl to calm down, she kind of listens, but when you or another Saiyan tell her to calm down, well, mainly you, it's almost instant. Why is that?" Erasa asked. Gohan was fortunate he could hide his blushing well.

"A small detail Vegeta forgot to mention." Gohan said.

"Nope, I specifically left that out for you to explain boy." Vegeta snickered.

"Thanks, thanks a lot Vegeta." Gohan grumbled. Videl was also curious about that. Hercule however seemed to know because he became rather irate about it.

"It's nothing right?" Hercule hissed. Gohan's eyes narrowed, then he gently grabbed Videl's arm and started walking off.

"It's something that we just need to talk about." Gohan said to Videl quietly. Before Hercule could even utter protest Gohan picked up Videl and took to the sky and flew towards the forest. Goku smirked.

"It's about time he talked to her about that little issue." Goku chuckled. Gohan and Videl soared through the forest until getting a decent distance from everyone. He set her down on a thick branch.

"Ok, what is it we need to talk about." Videl said confused.

"Well, the Saiyans are an interesting species. Other than the speed, strength, etcetera, there is one thing that would shock most other beings." Gohan said.

"And that would be?" Videl asked curiously.

"Their…mating arrangements…" Gohan mumbled. Videl tried not to blush.

"Ok." She said hesitantly.

"See, when Saiyans, both male and female, reach the age of fifteen, that's when they're well…sexually mature. Males become rather irate and blunt, possessive and reckless. Females, as Vegeta put it, go into heat, and let the males, or suitor, fight. See, the male has the final say in everything when it comes to that. The females take the strongest fighter as their mate, and stay with them for life." Gohan explained.

"Ok. So that would explain why it is I pretty much listen to anything you say?" she asked.

"Not entirely. That's another complicated thing; the male that the female listens to is also a determining factor. Female Saiyans are very free spirited, until it comes to male Saiyans, which they listen to astutely, but when it comes to the mating thing, the male they listen to most usually, nine times out of ten, is their mate. There's also something about their tails that I can't remember. It's odd, but that's how it works." Gohan said. Videl began to link everything together and then blushed.

"So you're saying that my Saiyan half is in heat, and the reason I'm listening to you is because I see you as a potential mate?" she said.

"Correction, my Saiyan half pretty much lays claim to you, not being sexist, that's how it is, and I apologize for that, and so your Saiyan half submits really easily." Gohan said.

"Ok then." She said shyly.

"Yeah. Saiyans can mate with other species too. For instance, my parents. Dad's body, mind and heart all chose my mother. When the body, mind, and heart all direct a Saiyan towards another specific being, then they've found their mate." Gohan said. Videl looked at him carefully.

"Are you trying to tell me something Gohan?" she asked slyly. Gohan turned a little red, as did Videl.

"I already told you Videl." Gohan mumbled.

"But are all three united?" she asked. It was quiet for a moment. Videl knew how she felt, how everything had drove her towards him, even before she knew the reasons why. She just wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes." Gohan said his voice proud. Videl smiled and then wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into him.

"Good to know. So, what exactly does this tail have to do with anything?" she asked.

"One, during a full moon we transform into a giant ape or Oozaru. And, if you haven't had a tail before, it increases the, well, sex hormones. You just got a huge input on estrogen, like how when I got my tail back my level of testosterone soared. That and being the mating age, well, I'm sure you can imagine." Gohan said sarcastically. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Gohan! Videl! Where are you?" Erasa's shrill voice called out in the forest. Gohan and Videl stayed very still, Videl became giddy. She could see the flashlight bobbing around.

"Gohan's lived here his whole life; he knows these woods like the back of his hand." Piccolo called. The group jumped at the sight of the six foot green alien.

"And how do you know Gohan?" Sharpner asked. Piccolo smiled.

"I was his first mentor. I'm the reason he's as tough as he is today. If I hadn't been so harsh on him, he'd probably have never gotten away from his house and overbearing mother." Piccolo snickered. The group began to calm a little. Gohan picked Videl up while the group was distracted and began jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree, landing quietly on the balls of his feet. They landed in the clearing near the Son residence. Videl looked up and saw the stars and was immediately transfixed on them. Gohan set her down and also looked up, smiling.

"It's so peaceful out here." Videl whispered.

"Yeah." Gohan replied quietly. Then something occurred to Videl, it was Thursday and she had no clue what the times was.

"Gohan, what time is it?" Videl asked frantically.

"Eleven, why?" Gohan asked.

"It's a four hour drive back." Videl said, still panicked.

"Relax, we have three guest rooms. I already can guess the Shinhan family is staying. So that leaves two rooms." Gohan said.

"But it's still a long drive." Videl pointed out.

"So ride with me. Hell, I fly half the time anyway and then drive the remainder." Gohan said casually.

"Gohan, I can't fly." Videl said angrily.

"That's why I said ride." Gohan said, smirking.

"You mean have you carry me?" she asked confused. Gohan nodded.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"That'll get figured out when we get back to the house. Piccolo is leading them back to my house since they got lost." Gohan said as they started walking towards his house. Videl was thankful she had a capsule with emergency overnight stuff; all she had to do was get it altered by Chichi. Walking into the home she immediately went to find Chichi.

"Hello Videl. You look worried. Everything ok?" Chichi asked motherly.

"Well, it's late and Gohan said you had spare rooms. Anyway, that's not the point, I need some of my pants and…erm…intimates altered a little." Videl said, blushing a little. Chichi smiled.

"I'll take care of it. Just give me the ones you need altered. It only takes me a few minutes." Chichi said, walking Videl to the sewing room. Videl activated her capsule and grabbed the clothing she wanted altered. Chichi had the measurements already and set to work and in ten minutes, by the time the others showed up, they were done.

"Thanks Chichi." Videl said.

"Not a problem." Chichi said.

"You know, from that phone call a long time ago, I got the impression that you were a hard ass, no offense, but I guess that's just being the mother of two demi-Saiyans, and the wife of a Saiyan." Videl said.

"Yes, it's been difficult. With Goku dying twice, being revived by the dragon, going on adventures, Gohan being just as reckless, and now Goten. I'm surprised I haven't gotten any gray hairs yet." Chichi sighed. Videl smiled.

"Men." She said, causing Chichi to laugh. Videl grabbed her belonging and followed Chichi to the guest room. Gohan had already gotten into his pajama pants and was just walking around topless, making it very difficult for Videl to pay attention to whatever it was Chichi was saying. Erasa skittered up to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"Well, I've been here for ten minutes." Videl said calmly. Erasa smirked.

"You're telling me everything." She said, her eye flicking to Gohan and then back to Videl. Videl rolled her eyes, but nodded. Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, Tia and Li all went to the second guest room.

"I'm staying with you two." Hercule snarled, glaring at Gohan.

"Dad, seriously? I don't wanna put up with your overbearing attitude or your chainsaw snore. No, you're sleeping in a separate room." Videl hissed.

"Excuse me young lady, but I am your father and you will do as I say!" Hercule demanded.

"Excuse me father, but I'm seventeen, I'm not some little defenseless girl." Videl hissed.

"You have one weakness Videl. Your tail." Hercule said angrily.

"How?" Videl asked. Gohan walked forward.

"When someone grabs an untrained tail, Saiyans lose power and consciousness." Gohan growled.

"That's just cruel Hercule." Chichi said, appalled. Hercule glared at her.

"Who are you to tell me how to raise my daughter?" Hercule shouted. Chichi's eyes went deadly.

"Excuse me, but I do believe I'm married to a Saiyan, and have two half Saiyan sons, therefore, I know more about the Saiyan race than you, since you only had Videl's mother for a short amount of time, and judging by the way you refer to Saiyans as 'freaks', you don't respect them, you didn't respect her much, and that shows in how you treat Videl! You never grab a Saiyans tail; it's just as insulting as not bowing to the king of any of the sections." Chichi shouted, making Hercule cower. Goten hovered by, only to be stopped by Hercule grabbing his tail. In an instant, Hercule was kicked three times and punched once, causing Hercule to release Goten. He looked in awe.

"He was supposed to fall." Hercule growled. Launch, now blonde, walked out of the guest room.

"Would you quiet the fuck down? My kids are trying to sleep. Not directed at you Chichi, this is to Hercule." Launch hissed before turning back into the room and slamming the door.

"My tail is trained. It doesn't hurt me. It just makes me mad." Goten said, glaring at the man. Goten then looked at Videl.

"Gohan will help train your tail too." He said as he landed on the floor.

"No he won't." Hercule snapped. Videl stepped forward, not allowing anyone else to move, grabbed her father by the collar of shirt and picked him up, lifting him over her head and walked downstairs, and out the front door.

"Put me down this instant young lady!" Hercule shouted as they exited the house. Videl didn't know what overtook her, but she threw her father into the air, waited for a moment, and then punched him, sending him back ten yards. He managed to pick himself up. The others in the house went outside, Gohan had to keep her in check, with her emotions going on a rampage, he knew he may need to step in.

"You've lied to me. Kept secret from me. Degraded me. Made me do your dirty work. Flaunted me about just to show that you're a 'hard working single father' just to get dates. And more recently embarrassed me in front of my friends and newfound species." She hissed, punching him several times before finally reining herself in.

"So, _dad_, you have a choice. Deal with the fact that I'm seventeen and can make my own fucking choices and sleep in a separate room and let me grow up or leave and only expect me home just to be there, not because I want to be there." Videl growled. Hercule thought for a long while, contemplating what his daughter had said.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat, realizing that his daughter had grown up and could make her own choices. Videl turned on her heel and walked back into the Son residence.

"I'm still mad at you about everything. It'll take me a while before I completely trust you again." Videl said over her shoulder, grabbing Erasa and dragging her up to the guest room next to Gohan's room. Everyone reentered the house and began to head for bed, Hercule was still miffed about his daughter gaining the upper hand in this argument, but he could no longer contain her from her newfound abilities. He still wasn't all that happy as to how that came about either, but how was he to know that a fellow classmate was a Saiyan. Sharpner and Haru decided to sleep in Gohan's room, not wanting to experience Hercules snoring. As they went by, they noticed Goten was wobbling about. Chichi smiled and picked up her tired son, carrying him to his room down the hall. Videl and Erasa also saw this, and for some unknown Videl's heart panged to see a mother and child. Goku followed his wife to their youngest son's room, the typical goodnight routine they'd gotten into. With Goten tucked in, they told their guests goodnight and went to their room for well-deserved rest.

"Dammit, I want kids now." Erasa whined, giggling as well. Videl rolled her eyes, although she agreed with her silently. The boys went into Gohan's room, already in their pajamas as well and only asked how the hell they'd get to school tomorrow.

"Just leave right after you're dressed and breakfast." Gohan yawned. The other two yawned and soon fell asleep on the air mattress they were each provided, Gohan sleeping in his own bed. He felt much better since he had told Videl about how he thought of her, felt for her, and how she reciprocated the same emotions.

"So spill." Erasa whispered the moment the boys were fast asleep. Videl told Erasa everything that Gohan had told her.

"Oh my god! Gohan doesn't just like you, I think he loves you." Erasa giggled quietly.

"I know. The mating thing isn't just lust, it is love. Your mind, heart and body all guide you towards your mate. And since he told me that everything is driving him towards me, it has to be true. I just want to hear him say those words. Also, I may be a bit emotional because of the tail and mating thing." Videl said. Erasa quickly fell asleep, leaving Videl to her thoughts. She thought over everything that had led up to this all and what this all meant, and the pure feeling of happiness, discovery, and bliss settled in her stomach. She found herself smiling as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Goku woke before the sun even rose. He looked to his sleeping wife and smiled before getting up to get gather wood, they were beginning to run low. He thought about waking Gohan, but right when he reached the foot of the stairs, Tien opened the door to the guest room that he was staying in.

"Morning Tien, what are doing up this early?" Goku asked quietly as Tien hovered down the stairs.

"I always get up this early. Technology may have advanced in the city, but in the country, it's still behind. Need help gathering wood?" Tien asked his young friend.

"I was going to wake Gohan, but he has friends over, so yes, the help would be appreciated. Thanks Tien." Goku said as the two men walked out the door. They flew into the forest and began chopping down wood. Chichi woke from the lack of heat in her bed, a sign that Goku was up, so she too had to wake. It was the typical routine of the home. She got up and immediately started preparing breakfast and was soon joined by the purple haired Launch.

"Morning Chichi, may I help with breakfast?" she asked sweetly. Ever since Launch and Tien had gotten married, Tien has been helping both sides of his wife to channel into their subconscious – or conscious of the other personality – and remember everything from the other, hence why Launch wasn't confused. As the two women cooked Gohan, Sharpner, and Haru began to stir around five thirty. His friends sat up and stretch, rubbing their eyes awake.

"Man, it's easy to sleep out in the countryside. It's so…quiet." Haru chuckled. Gohan smirked.

"Yeah, it's nice." Gohan said. A loud crash echoed through the valley.

"What was that?" Sharpner asked, startled awake.

"Relax, that was my dad and Tien cutting down a tree. We have a wood furnace. Electric stove, but mom insists that we keep the wood furnace, sauna, and etcetera. Of course we agree." Gohan said, yawning a little. They got up and walked over to the girl's room. Both girls had their blankets pulled up to just under their eyes.

"Wake up Videl." Gohan said quietly as he shook her awake. Sharpner also shook Erasa awake. Videl's eyes fluttered open to Gohan, still nudging her awake.

"Why are we up before it's even light out?" she grumbled.

"Because breakfast will be ready in probably an hour." Gohan said flatly. Videl sat up and stretched a little, feeling the muscles in her back stretch. Erasa woke up too and then the girls glared at the boys.

"What?" Sharpner asked.

"_Nakuu'm._" Videl growled.

* * *

(A/N) _Nakuu'm_:Leave

* * *

"Ok, ok, we're going." Gohan said, ushering the guys out.

"What did she just say?" Haru asked as they went downstairs.

"Leave. Plain and simple." Gohan snickered. About fifteen minutes later, the girls finally came out of the room, dressed. Goten also wobbled out of his room, still in a sleep stupor. Gohan was lounging on the couch as his little brother hovered over to him, plopped himself down next to him and curled into a little ball against his brother's leg.

"Does he always do that?" Erasa asked.

"What, fall asleep before breakfast? Yeah." Gohan said, shrugging. Goten stirred ten minutes later.

"Is breakfast ready?" He asked groggily.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted.

"Thirty minutes." She replied.

"Wake me in twenty." Goten yawned, falling back asleep, his tail drooping. Goku and Tien entered the house, looking a little worn out from hauling back the giant tree. Li and Tia came down the stairs over to the couch, trying to stay awake. Chiaotzu was awake as well. They were waiting patiently for breakfast to be ready.

"Goten son, wake up." Goku said, shaking his youngest son awake. Goten sat up, yawned, stretched and then stared blankly at everyone. He was like that for a little while, zoning out.

"Breakfast!" Chichi and Launch called from the kitchen. It was practically a stampede to the kitchen. As everyone ate Chichi noticed the lack of someone.

"Videl, where's your father?" she asked confused.

"He doesn't wake up for another hour." Videl sighed.

"Well, that's bad news for him, no breakfast. Not with four Saiyans in the house." Chichi chuckled. Videl took note as to exactly how much the three males were eating. She didn't really notice how much she ate until Chichi mentioned it, but this didn't catch Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, Tia or Li off guard.

"I'm here." The deep voice of Piccolo called out. Chichi rose, handed him a glass of water, and then took her seat again. Piccolo began to drink it, rolling his eyes at the three males.

"I swear you Saiyans and your bottomless stomachs." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"I still wonder where you put it all." Tien laughed.

"Well, you see, we Saiyans have high metabolisms, like three times that of the average human. So to compensate for it, we have to eat a lot. The food we eat goes to our energy supply." Goku explained, laughing as he did. Videl still couldn't fathom Goku being a full blown Saiyan, the blood thirsty, fight happy, Saiyan that Vegeta had told them of. Then again, Vegeta had gone a little mild, and the only reason they did all those horrid things was they had not choice, they were puppets for Frieza. Videl began to wonder what it would be like if the planet Vegeta were restored, and if the Saiyan race was restored, could things be different.

"Videl, that's a rather interesting thought." Goku said, interrupting Videl's thinking. She looked at him curiously.

"I agree dad. Maybe you should talk to Vegeta about it." Gohan replied.

"About what?" Videl asked, completely confused.

"That thought you had about if both the Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans were revived. It would be interesting, since the Saiyans still technically have about three wars to fight." Goku said. Videl's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you can read minds?" she asked.

"Yeah, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, and I can read minds." Goku said.

"You forgot about Roshi." Tien said.

"I always forget. There are a few others than that, but that's all I could think of." Goku chuckled as he ate. When they finished breakfast, Erasa, Haru and Sharpner all left.

"So what does your dad mean?" Videl asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. Him and Vegeta will probably be scheming for the day and will tell us when they feel like it." Gohan said. After about an hour of waiting, Gohan picked up Videl and they took to the sky.

* * *

Let's see...hmm...foreshadow? Hope you enjoyed it. R&R.


	9. The Ultimate Plan

The Ultimate Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Now, what could our favorite Saiyans be up to? How will Videl handle the new added craziness?

Read and find out. Enjoy.

Oh, and in case anyone is confused, they can speak telepathically.

* * *

As Gohan and Videl soared thru the air, Videl's mind began to wonder. What could Vegeta and Goku honestly be scheming? It's not like there was a way for that to even happen. When they got to the mile marker outside of city limits they landed and soon were on the road again, Videl hanging on tightly to Gohan's waist. She tried not to feel the muscles too much, but it couldn't be helped. They got to the school and were soon joined by the other three.

"How fast did he fly?" Erasa asked quietly.

"No clue, but it was fast." Videl said as she took off the helmet and put it in the saddle bag. As Gohan capsulizes the motorcycle, Videl makes sure her tail is hidden. _Well, this will be a new experience_, Videl thought amused. When gym class came, she understood why he took longer than the rest to change and shower. After changing she jogged to the class.

"Alright class, today we're going to run the mile. Tomorrow, since I finally got approval from the dean, we start combat days." Coach said. Gohan and Videl's ears perked. _Must be my Saiyan side, usually I'd find it just slightly interesting._ Videl thought. The class walked outside into the crisp fall air. For some reason, the cold air didn't bug Videl as it usually did. She decided to ask Gohan about it later.

"You have the class to finish it. Go!" coach said as he blew the whistle. Most of the students took off at a dead sprint. Gohan and Videl however started at a light jog – or a run by human standards – for the first half of the lap.

"So why does the cold not bother me?" Videl asked when no one was around.

"Because Saiyans run an average temperature of one o' one. It's our higher metabolism." Gohan replied casually. When Sharpner made his first lap he was panting heavily, compared to the easy breathing that Gohan and Videl shared. Haru ran up to them.

"Race ya." Haru chuckled.

"Bye." Gohan laughed before taking off at near light speed. Haru couldn't even remotely keep up. Gohan made sure to not go abnormally fast, but to still go faster. He made two laps by the time Haru made another.

"Holy…shit!" Haru gasped. Videl still had two laps to go.

_Gohan, after school meet Vegeta and I at Capsule Corp. Goten and Trunks will catch up with you. It's important. _Goku told his son telepathically.

_What about Videl? _Gohan asked.

_Bring her too._ Goku replied. When the class finally ended, Videl and Gohan taking the longest to change, they met up after class.

"Videl, after school we need to go to Capsule Corp. in West City. Important." Gohan said quietly as they grabbed their food.

"Ok. All will be explained when we get there?" she asked.

"Yes." Gohan chuckled as they sat down. Erasa couldn't help but snicker as the two demi-Saiyans sat next to each other. She knew everything, since Videl had told her, and thought it was adorable. The classes seemed to zip by and soon enough they were in one of Gohan's capsule jets and in the air heading for West City. Gohan thought for a moment while they flew. He was surprised how well Videl was taking all of this, and he was also surprised by his control, for he couldn't even count how many times he wanted to just kiss her that day, but managed to at that moment though, Videl leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled.

"Not that I'm objecting, but what was that for?" Gohan asked lightheartedly.

"For pretty much everything." Videl said. They continued to talk for the remaining thirty minutes of the flight before finally landing at Capsule Corp. After capsulizing the jet they walked into the large home.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted.

"Up here!" Goku replied. They followed the sounds of talking until finding the right room. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks were all there waiting.

"Alright, now we may begin." Vegeta said.

"Begin what?" Videl asked confusion thick in her tone.

"Kakarot told me of the idea you had this morning at their home. The one about our home planet and species." Vegeta reminded.

"Yeah…what of it?" Videl asked.

"It's possible." Goku said, smirking.

"What how?" Videl asked. The others seemed to know, which made Videl feel kind of stupid.

"Have you heard of the dragon balls?" Trunks asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. But I heard they can only grant one wish." Videl said.

"Well, ever since Dende took over as guardian of the earth, he modified them a lot. They can grant three now. All Gohan has to do is ask if that wish is within the dragon's power." Goten said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Gohan asked.

"Because, you and Dende are childhood friends and he's more willing to bend certain rules for you, because you saved him as a child, than any of us." Vegeta pointed out.

"Vegeta is right son. Dende would hear you out more than any of us." Goku said calmly.

"Ok. I'll go." Gohan said.

"Talk to him this weekend, we don't plan on making this wish for another month, giving Bulma plenty of time to make the required machinery." Vegeta said.

"Alright then. I take it we'll get everything else figured out once we get there?" Trunks asked.

"Correct son." Vegeta said. Videl stood there in shock, but there was glee under it all. After they were dismissed Videl felt that once the planet was restored, so many questions would be answered. While she understood what this whole 'mate' thing was, she was still trying to fathom that Saiyans, being strong, ill-tempered, warrior, beings could have something as mating, and mating for life. It just didn't add up for her.

"I can explain it Videl." Gohan chuckled. Damn him and his ability to read minds.

"You need to stop that until you teach me how." Videl growled. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Goku went outside where the two teens were.

"Vegeta, Videl is confused about why Saiyans have mates." Gohan said casually.

"It's understandable as to why she would be confused. You don't exactly think of a warrior race having something so…gentle." Vegeta sneered.

"So why do we?" Videl asked.

"Two reasons, other than genetics. Reason one, Saiyans devote themselves to almost every aspect of their life, hence the first being that they mate with they devote to. Reason two, power. Mates give power to the other, a driving force to keep them going. It's not shameful to have a mate, in fact, we gloat about it. Every species has a different sort of mating, even those who are invincible." Vegeta said smirking. It made sense finally to Videl. Just as Gohan got airborne his father stopped him.

"Yes dad?" Gohan asked confusion in his tone.

"We don't plan on making the wish until after Christmas, in the meantime train Videl along with Trunks and Goten. Start with flying, then ki, then tail." Goku said.

"Alright, sounds fair." Gohan said and then took off to Dende's lookout. Within ten minutes Gohan returned.

"He said he'll have to modify them a bit and was relieved about the amount of time he'll get, but other than that it's possible." Gohan said in the tone of a soldier.

"Excellent." Vegeta said, smiling, a somewhat evil glint passed over his face, then again, Vegeta always looked like that. Videl yawned, oddly tired for some reason. It was only six. Her stomach growled loudly, a blush crept over her face.

"I'll take you home." Gohan said snickering. He picked her up and took to the sky, something Videl wasn't used to at all. She gripped his neck tighter. True, she had been transported like this before by Gohan, but it still startled her. When she managed to relax she actually looked around and realized they were flying among the clouds.

"Why are we so high?" Videl asked.

"Don't want to be seen." Gohan said. Videl couldn't stop herself from looking at his face, the angles and strength it had. Absently, her hand went up and touched his face, his cheek more precisely.

"Something on your mind Videl?" Gohan asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow. She nodded, growing redder by the second.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, stopping in the air. Videl took a deep breath and the leaned up and kissed Gohan, just barely brushing her soft, full lips on his. For a split second his eyes widened, but then he recovered and responding, kissing her back just as gently, his eyes closing. Her arms snaked around his neck as they deepened the kiss, her fingers tangled in his already unruly hair, which was surprisingly soft. A growl of sorts emitted from his throat as her nails slid across his scalp. Then, just as soon and suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Gohan however continued with three light, little kisses before flying again.

"That was all." Videl said quietly.

"Take you to dinner Saturday?" Gohan asked, chuckling lightly.

"I'd love to, but there's a catch." Videl said, and then began to explain.

* * *

A fluffy ending I know, but it had to be done. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	10. Time to Fly and Shoot

Time to Fly and Shoot

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Fair warning, this is a **long** chapter. Not only that but it's filled with fighting, some romance, sarcasm, and of course drama, since it is high school after all.

Enjoy.

* * *

As Videl explained her father's terms of her 'dating' status, Gohan couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Videl, I've already beaten your dad." He said, smiling.

"I know, but he'll want to put on a grand display of it." She said as they soared through the air. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Your dad is a moron." He growled. For some reason that Videl couldn't explain, hearing primal sound emit from Gohan excited her, she blamed it on her lustful Saiyan half, but that wasn't the whole story as to why.

"I know." She sighed irritably. When they landed in front of the Satan mansion, Gohan set her down gently. Hercule watched from his bedroom window, unknown to Videl but Gohan was perfectly aware that Hercule was watching.

"So after this all gets settled, then I'll start training you ok?" Gohan said, his eyes, just for a split second flicking up to Hercule then back to Videl.

"Sure. But I must warn you, my dad is a sore loser." Videl said, giggling a little. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Good to know. See you tomorrow." Gohan said, smirking slyly. Before Videl could answer, Gohan swooped down for a kiss, catching her full lips with his lips. Videl eagerly returned the kiss, which infuriated Hercule to no end. When they broke apart both of them were grinning.

"Hope my dad didn't see that." Videl murmured.

"He did." Gohan said, pointing it out to Videl. She blushed as she saw her dad glare at Gohan.

"So why did you kiss me?" she asked. He leaned down, kissed her again, causing Hercule to get even more angry, and then pulled away.

"Because, your dad doesn't even concern me." Gohan said, smirking before he took flight, leaving nothing but a ki energy signal behind. Videl sighed dreamily, wishing that most of the day hadn't ended, she wanted more. Damn her raging Saiyan/teenage hormones!

_Saturday_

Hercule was preparing for the day, he made it a spectator and very public event while many young men – between the ages of eighteen and twenty two – went up to try and defeat him for the privilege of dating his daughter Videl. He had his doubts that her pretty-boy friend Gohan would even show up. There was a small intermission between the fights.

"Looks like your friend won't show after all." Hercule chuckled to his daughter. She rolled her eyes, but he hadn't shown up yet and it was already eleven in the morning. Her dad had also taken away her phone until the fights were done, something she wasn't pleased about.

"He'll show up." Erasa said encouragingly to Videl. Erasa, after attaining Gohan's cell number, texted him. After a few minutes he replied saying he would be there soon. The intermission had ended, and five minutes later Gohan finally showed up. Videl smiled at him as he got in the line, followed by six others, which stared at her hungrily. Videl hated it when men older than her looked at her like that; she knew they just wanted her body or money. Hercule scowled when he saw Gohan, but continued his fights until Gohan finally stepped into the ring. Little did he know that Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo were watching from above, amusement in their eyes.

"So you showed up. Well, I must say, that I am impressed that you haven't run from the ring yet like a little baby, like half the other boys your age did. Scared little babies! Ha!" Hercule said theatrically. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Half the other boys that ran don't have a martial artist for a father." Gohan chuckled. Every girl his age and under swooned at the sound of his voice, or the smirk on his face. Videl smiled, which Hercule noticed.

"So I hear you're one of Videl's friends, have practically every class with her. So why challenge me, can't you just be happy with being friends?" Hercule asked, accidentally letting some fear seep into his voice, which Gohan, and the other Saiyans picked up.

"Why Hercule, was that a hint of fear I heard in your voice?" Gohan taunted. Goku and Vegeta snickered from above. Videl smirked.

"I am not afraid of anything. I defeated Cell, so you're no match for me." Hercule declared, taking a fighting stance. Gohan uncrossed his arms and took his fighting stance, his face growing cold, practical stone.

_There isn't an unguarded side for me to attack. _Hercule thought as he scanned over Gohan before Gohan disappeared, his pure speed making him invisible.

"Where did that spikey haired punk go?" Hercule snarled as he backed up. Gohan attacked with a mighty round house kick. He sent Hercule flying four feet from the boundary line, knocking the wind out of Hercule. Hercule tried catching his breath and Gohan set his foot back on the ground. Hercule stood back up, wincing slightly.

"That was a trick!" Hercule accused, no one believed him.

"No, it's called sheer speed." Gohan said.

"Call it what you want, I say you cheated!" Hercule shouted, everyone broke out into 'boo's at Hercule. He didn't understand, most people of this city adored him. Hercule stood, and then tried charging directly at Gohan, throwing punches and kicks at Gohan like a wild man, which Gohan easily dodged. Gohan threw two punches, making Hercule fly from the ring and the crowed grow silent as Hercule landed. A few minutes later Hercule sat up and looked around, trying to get his bearings. When he looked up and saw he was out of the ring; anger and embarrassment enveloped him.

"You little punk." Hercule growled as he stood. He began to walk over to Gohan, glaring angrily. Videl stepped in, her glare was worse than her father's.

"Dad, he won fair and square." Videl hissed.

"I don't care Videl." Hercule said, pushing his daughter aside, enraging Gohan even more. He didn't care if Hercule was her father, _nobody_ touched _his female_ like that. Hercule prepared to punch Gohan, but was swiftly tossed into the air and sent flying. When he landed at the opposite end of the estate he was knocked out. Ten minutes passed before Hercule returned, limping. He was enraged with Gohan for beating him, twice, and taking his daughter from him.

"I forbid you Videl." Hercule roared.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Videl yelled as she grabbed Gohan's hand and stomped off.

"He won fairly, and you're just too much of a pussy to admit that you were bested by someone younger than you, you selfish, egotistical, lying, dick wad!" Videl shouted. At this point Goku and Vegeta were laughing hysterically, Piccolo was chuckling while shaking his head, and Goten and Trunks had no clue what was going on. Before Videl could reach into her pocket to pull out her capsules a cloud of smoke surrounded them. Gohan's bike was out.

"Videl, so help me if you get on that motorcycle with that punk I will ground you for a week!" Hercule said. Videl and Gohan could both feel their tails frizz and twitch. Gohan got on the bike and put on his helmet. Videl stood there for a moment, thinking about it. She looked down, seemingly in defeat, only Gohan saw the smirk she had on her face. She reached down, grabbed the helmet and put it on.

"Go ahead, ground me, what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Videl challenged before hopping on the bike and grabbing Gohan as he took off at breakneck speeds. When they were far enough away the pulled over and stopped completely, laughing.

"He'll get over it, and it doesn't matter, he doesn't control me." Videl said as she took off the helmet.

"True." Gohan chuckled. Since they had gone way out of the city to the middle of the fields even, they felt that their tails could be out as they walked around.

"So next week I need to start training you." Gohan said quietly.

"But Gohan, I know how to fight." Videl said, confused.

"I know. I was talking about training you how to fly and control your ki. Also, strengthening up your tail." Gohan explained. As they walked along Videl came realize what exactly was going on.

"Gohan, is this our date?" she asked, smirking.

"Yup." Gohan said, wrapping his arm around her slender waist, his hand resting on her hip. Videl let out a slight coo, almost a purr, and leaned on Gohan. Far above them watched Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Vegeta was half tempted to send the two young ones down and harass them.

"Vegeta, how would you have felt if someone had interrupted you when you were courting Bulma?" Goku asked sarcastically, looking down at his eldest son.

"Well Kakarot, they would've lost their head." Vegeta said in a serious tone.

"Precisely my point." Goku said.

"Boys, leave them be. And speaking of Bulma, Kakarot, her and your mate has been working on something in secret." Vegeta said.

"I've noticed her frequent visits. What do you think they're working on?" Goku asked.

"No clue, but they're very good at hiding their thoughts, which I must admit I'm rather impressed about that." Vegeta said.

"Women. I'm sure we'll eventually find out." Goku chuckled.

"Well, mama said it had something to do with Saiyans." Goten blurted out. This utterly confused the two Saiyans.

_One week later, November 6__th _

Hercule had finally settled down, and accepted defeat, even though his pride was practically nothing now. He had to accept that his daughter was half alien and much stronger than he was, and he also had to accept that her new boyfriend was also half Saiyan but just as strong as a whole one, even stronger. Videl quickly went inside her home and dropped off her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Hercule asked, trying not to sound angry.

"Gohan starts training me on how to control my powers today, so where do you think I'm going." Videl hissed before she turned around and slammed the front door behind her. She quickly walked down to her awaiting boyfriend, who was still sitting on his motorcycle. Hercule looked out the window and saw her put on the helmet before mounting the bike and wrapping her arms around him. He looked away and went back to moping. He was seriously hoping that this 'training' wasn't just code for sex. His mind made up he stood, ran outside, activated his jet capsule and took off, following them. Gohan knew Hercule was following them. _Overprotective much._ Gohan thought scenically as he drove home. _Just another thing to train Videl, sensing ki. _ He thought idly. He knew he had to train her while his dad worked at Capsule Corp, helping Bulma and Vegeta with the preparations for when they wished the Saiyans back, but he'd rather do other things with his girlfriend. When they finally arrived at his house and got off the bike, and deactivated it they walked a little ways to the field. Hercule quietly landed his jet, but was spotted by Goten.

"What are you doing here?" Goten practically growled, startling Hercule. He'd never seen a child so possessive over something, so angry.

"Keeping an eye on your miscreant brother." Hercule growled back.

"Goten. Leave him be." The deep voice of Goku echoed in the small area.

"Daddy!" Goten said, suddenly getting cheerful and running towards his father. Goku caught him and placed him on his shoulder like he used to do when Gohan was a small boy and then walked over to Hercule. Hercule noticed Goku's tail was wrapped around his waist, something Zucchi used to do.

"What brings you here Hercule?" Goku asked innocently.

"Keeping an eye on your miscreant son Gohan." Hercule hissed.

"Gohan? Miscreant? Ok, he may have had a few issues as a child, but really? You think my son is going to seduce your daughter after a week of courting?" Goku chuckled.

"Courting?" Hercule asked.

"It's a Saiyan thing. It's pretty much dating, only if all goes good then it turns into mating, which I guess is like marriage from what daddy tells me. He says he won't tell me about mating till I'm older." Goten piped in.

"It won't turn into that, he has to be interested in other girls." Hercule growled.

"How do you know that? Saiyans are particularly attracted to strong, smart, spunky, pretty women. And with Videl being half Saiyan, she qualifies into that category. And Vegeta and I swear up and down that our females were born to the wrong race." Goku sneered. Hercule had nothing to say, so he walked off towards the two teens, hoping not to find them kissing or worse, nude. What he found though completely knocked him for a loop. There was Gohan, floating ten feet off the ground, his tail around his waist, and Videl, who was trying to relax, just barely hovering off the ground.

"Videl, relax a little." Gohan said encouragingly.

"I'm trying." Videl said annoyed.

"Videl, what makes you happy?" Gohan asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut.

"Don't say it, think it. And when you know, focus on it and your energy. That's how Piccolo taught me to fly." Gohan said slight admiration for his mentor in his voice. Videl's tight muscles loosened as she began to think of everything that brought her joy. Soon enough she was eye level with Gohan. He then had her land and do it again. Hercule just watched in awe as his daughter could eventually land and then lift off without blinking.

"Good, now that you have the basics of lifting off, now I'll start teaching you how to actually fly and not hover." Gohan said, smirking. Videl rose up into the air till she reached Gohan's level. They flew around just a little, Videl starting to tire because of all the work she had to do, the energy output.

"Eventually this'll get easier. When a Saiyan learns something new, generally they improve in leaps and bounds. Hence why it only took Goten about an hour to get to this level. And why it only took you about two hours once you relaxed. Tomorrow we'll do this again and you'll be surprised how much easier it'll be." Gohan said encouragingly. It was six and they decided to stop with the flying lesson and actually go do their homework. Hercule left after major convincing from Goten that everything would be ok and that he'd tell him if Gohan and Videl got 'kissy-kissy'. Satisfied with what the small Saiyan said he'd do Hercule left.

"I didn't say I'd promise." Goten snickered when Hercule could no longer hear him. Gohan and Videl went into Gohan's room, leaving the door open a good foot and started working on their math. Gohan reached over and turned on the radio he had in his room, just barely creating enough noise.

"I was about to ask if I could turn on some music. Too much quiet makes my ears ring." Videl murmured. Gohan just chuckled and went back to the equations, every now and then sneaking a glance at Videl. He eventually noticed that every time she would get confused on a question he was nibble at her bottom lip.

"Videl, stop chewing on your bottom lip." Gohan mused.

"It's a habit I'm trying to break. I only do it when a question confuses me or an answer makes no sense at all." Videl said. Goten was being sneaky and walking past his brother's room every five minutes and then just started listening in on the conversation.

"You can ask me for help Videl." Gohan said kindly.

"Ok." Videl said, trying not to blush. It was her damn pride that would keep her from asking questions. He looked over her shoulder at her paper, resisting the urge to sneak a peek down her somewhat low cut shirt. He scanned the problem over.

"Ah, I see where you made a small error." Gohan said before showing her the little mistakes. They did this for at least an hour before Chichi called for dinner. Videl stood and stretched a little before her and Gohan headed down to the kitchen. After eating dinner Videl decided to go home.

"I'll go with you." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I'll be fine." Videl insisted. She knew that he was concerned, she did live a distance away, and she was tired. Just as she got to the door a loud clap of thunder sounded, causing Videl to jump back into Gohan.

"Damn, it echoes here." She said exasperatedly. She thought for a moment about whether to stay or go. She knew the drive would be long and flying her jet was out of the option. She sighed and pulled out her phone. A loud shrill went off, scaring Hercule from his nap.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly.

"Hi dad. Listen, the weather out here got really bad, it's raining hard and thunder and lightning. I'm gonna just stay here tonight ok." Videl said as a loud clap of thunder sounded through her phone. Hercule was torn about how to feel. He knew she was being smart about not even attempting to brave the crazy weather, which was also reaching Satan City, but he didn't like the fact that she'd be at her boyfriend's house. He then remembered that the parents and younger sibling were there and relaxed slightly.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Hercule said.

"Ok. Love you. Bye." Videl said before hanging up. Chichi smiled at Videl.

"It was a smart thing to do, any father wouldn't want their child to have to try and brave this crazy weather. Well, most fathers." Chichi said as her gaze flicked to Goku and back. Videl smiled and then yawned.

"Wow. I'm beat." She said looking at the clock, realizing it was almost ten. The whole Son family got ready for bed and soon enough everyone, except Videl, was sleeping soundly. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't sleep. It wasn't the storm; sleep just seemed to evade her. Quietly she got up and went to the next room over, Gohan's room. She walked in quietly, hearing his soft snoring, and tried not to giggle. She sat on the floor next to his bed.

"Why am I even in here?" she whispered to herself. As she pondered this Gohan sensed her ki next to his bed and woke up, reached down and scooped her into his bed, covering her mouth so her startled shout wouldn't wake anyone. Next thing Videl knew she was wrapped up in Gohan's arms, in his bed. She also felt something furry slide up her leg and wrap around her waist.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" she hissed. When he didn't answer she looked back to find him sleeping again. _Damn, he can fall asleep fast._ Videl thought amazed. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful and innocent he looked in his sleep, he always looked somewhat innocent when awake, but the pure bliss on his sleeping face made her smile and cuddle into him.

"Gohan." She murmured in his ear.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"If your parents ask, you're explaining this in the morning." She murmured.

"'k." He grumbled before falling back asleep. Videl also felt sleep crawl into her, and because of her drowsy state she never noticed her tail curl around Gohan's as she fell asleep too.

_ Two days later, November 8__th_

Gohan was really impressed with Videl's progress. And now today she would be put to the test. It was windy near his home, and the conditions were excellent for some resistance training. When he and Videl pulled up to the house a gust of wind swept over them.

"Gohan, are you sure this is a good idea? It's really windy!" Videl said over the gust. They quickly got off the bike, took of their helmets and put them in saddle bags before deactivating the capsule.

"It's called resistance." Gohan said when the wind died down for just a minute. Goten and Trunks came running out.

"Can we help today?" Trunks asked.

"Sure. I need some spotters." Gohan chuckled. The two little Saiyans smiled. Gohan took to the sky just as a huge gust of wind swept over the land, yet Gohan didn't budge from his spot in the sky. Goten and Trunks hovered off the round next to Videl. When the wind died for a moment Videl took to the sky, Goten and Trunks right next to her. The wind picked up and she almost lost her focus and balance in the sky. She managed to regain control.

"Excellent, now we fly against the wind." Gohan said. This went on for hours, flying into the wind, until Videl could do it just as easily as the other three. They hovered in the air as the wind howled around them, Videl could feel it wrapping around her.

"The easy part is flying with the wind." Goten said.

"The hard part about that though is keeping control." Trunks added with a smirk.

"Watch." Goten said as he waited for the wind to pick and then flew with it, he just barely managed to dodge a giant tree before he flew through the air. Gohan and Videl waited as Trunks took off, flying through it with only slight difficulties. Gohan offered his hand, but Videl shook her head.

"I want to try." She said, smiling. Gohan smiled back and they both let the wind carry them. Gohan could hardly believe his eyes as he saw how graceful and aerodynamic Videl was. She seemed to slice through the air with ease. They landed where the two small Saiyans were waiting.

"Wow Videl! You were good!" Goten said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Trunks said just as enthusiastically. Videl smiled.

"I agree with the little guys." Gohan said as he landed. Videl smiled wider, though she had to admit she was a little tired.

"Well, I guess I've mastered flying." Videl said.

"Yeah, you know how and you're strong enough against high winds. We'll start on tail training tomorrow." Gohan said as they went inside to relax from the strong wind. Videl was glad they didn't have any homework, as was Gohan.

"What's school like?" Goten and Trunks asked.

"You guys have never been to school?" Videl asked.

"No, we're home schooled." Goten said, pointing to both him and Trunks.

"Yeah, we each have an online teacher for every subject, but we've never actually been to school." Trunks said.

"That's why we get bored." Goten added in.

"The only thing that's different than what you guys are doing is you're around people and make friends." Videl said.

"Dad's been trying to ask mom if I could go to a public school, the one in Satan City, but Bulma and Vegeta say that if I go to a school, then Trunks has to go to the same one to make it easier on everyone, but he lives in West City." Goten said.

"Yeah, and Satan City Primary school, as Chichi says, is better than the schools in West City." Trunks said.

"But Bulma is mean and says that it's too far to travel from West City." Goten said sadly. Just then Bulma and Vegeta knocked on the door. Gohan got up and answered the door.

"Ok, where is he?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Woman, calm down. He's able to take care of himself." Vegeta growled. Trunks came around the corner.

"I'm here mom." Trunks sighed.

"I swear if you ever leave like that again without telling me you'll be grounded for a month." Bulma growled. Trunks looked down.

"I was helping Gohan train Videl how to fly." Trunks grumbled. Before Bulma could even respond, Chichi and Goku walked into the living room.

"Bulma, calm down. The boys always run off like this, I don't know why this is any different." Goku said calmly. Chichi didn't say anything.

"Woman, the brat is bored." Vegeta finally snarled out.

"How on earth could he be bored?" Bulma shouted.

"He does his ridiculous online schooling within an hour after he wakes up and then has nothing to do but train, but I'm helping you and Kakarot with the machinery and security till about four, then either go find him in the park bored, or find him here with Gohan and Goten." Vegeta pointed out. Trunks smiled. His dad could be mean, but he knew his dad always had a soft spot for him. And he's been getting a little nicer for a while. Still stubborn, impassive, loves a good fight, be it words or fists, but his dad had a weird way of father-son bonding.

"So what are you trying to say Vegeta?" Bulma growled back.

"The brat wants to go to school, let him." Vegeta said in a demanding tone.

"Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and I have been talking about it and we all agree that they should go to Satan City Primary. While it is farther from here to West City than it is from here to Satan City. And it only takes Goku about an hour to an hour and a half tops to get to West City." Chichi pointed out. Bulma groaned in frustration. She knew it would help Trunks's boredom and that he could get there fast. But she also knew how much he was like his father, competitive, arrogant, taunting, and extremely persuasive and manipulative when he truly wanted something. Yet when she saw the look of sadness and boredom in his clear blue eyes each day she couldn't help but feel that she was being a bad parent. She was surprised that even Vegeta was more interested in their sons wants, but then remembered he had begun to treat Trunks more the royal bloodline that he was, and so wanted the best for his heir. She also knew that she had the money for Trunks, and that Goku and Chichi had the money for Gohan and Goten because of Goku's pay he got working for her. She sighed heavily in defeat.

"Fine, but they'll need to take the test to see where they place within a week." Bulma said slight amusement in her voice. Trunks smiled widely and Goten smiled just as widely. Chichi smiled.

"Alright, the next testing day is tomorrow morning. Trunks could stay the night here, or get here very early tomorrow." Chichi said, as she walked to the drawer and grabbed to papers. Bulma sighed again and took the paper and she and Chichi began to fill out the papers for testing. After ten minutes they looked to their husbands.

"Goku, Vegeta, would you two take these to the school and drop them in the test applications box?" Chichi and Bulma asked sweetly. The Saiyans took the papers and Goku used instant transmission to get them there. When the men returned, Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks left, leaving the Son family and Videl to dinner. After eating Videl decided to go home.

"See you tomorrow Gohan. Thanks for having me for dinner." Videl said kindly.

"Anytime." Chichi said cheerfully as Goku had his arms around her. Videl knew, from what Gohan told her, that sometimes Goku and Chichi would argue, like any married couple, but she could see that they did truly love each other, that they were happy together. Gohan flew up with her a little ways; the wind had died down a while ago. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Text me when you get home?" Gohan asked, yet his tone was slightly demanding. Videl knew he was concerned for her, and didn't really get that mad, now that a lot of her Saiyan heritage was taking over and her submissive half giving in to that demanding tone.

"I always do Gohan." Videl smiled. They kissed; it was short and chaste, innocent in every sense before Gohan released Videl and floated back down to his home as she took off at light speed.

_The next day_

Goten and Trunks were more than excited to get to school and take their placement test for Satan City Primary. Gohan waited with them until their names were called up.

"Goten Son?" the lady said taking attendance and admission. Goten stood and walked up. Gohan was glad that the two little ones had remembered to hide their tails in their pants. After Goten got his tag and the ok to go in he ran up to his brother, gave him a hug and then went to the door, waiting for Trunks.

"Trunks Sai-Briefs?" The lady said. Trunks walked over, took his tag and got the ok. He waved to Gohan and he and Goten walked into the room like walking into a battle, shoulders back, head held high and proud. Gohan smiled as he left.

"With that mindset, they'll for sure get in, and hopefully in the same grade." Gohan chuckled to himself as he activated his bake and raced to school, getting there with five minutes to spare. He had a note written up from both his mom and Bulma to explain why he might be late. Walking into the room, three minutes late the teacher glared at him.

"Well, Son Gohan, this is different. Late I see. Any good reason?" she asked venomously. Videl could feel the hairs on her tail prickle up. _Don't speak to my mate like that bitch. _She mentally growled. Gohan handed her the notes, which she decided to read aloud.

"Misses Galliger, Son Gohan may be late due to taking his younger brother and a family friend's son to Satan City Primary School for morning testing. Please excuse his possible tardiness. Sincerely Son Chichi." She read. Then switched to the next note, noting the feminine hand writing of Chichi compared to her son's. The next note was also written with a feminine flare.

"Misses Galliger, Gohan may be late today. He ran my son and his brother to SCP for placement testing. I apologize if he's late, so excuse him. Sincerely Bulma Briefs." She said astonished. Now she felt like a fool. Gohan stood there like a statue as she read the notes.

"Take your seat." She hissed, shoving the notes in her desk drawer and excusing his tardy. Gohan went up and took his seat between Haru and Videl. When lunch came Gohan got a call from Trunks.

"Hey Trunks? You and Goten done already?" Gohan asked.

"No, we're on a lunch break. Mom wanted me to check in." Trunks said casually over the phone.

"Oh, ok. Take it I'm picking you guys up?" Gohan asked between bites.

"Yeah. Oh, getting called back in. Goten says hi. Bye, see you later." Trunks said then hung up. Gohan chuckled.

"They havin' fun yet?" Erasa snickered sarcastically.

"They didn't sound tired. From what I know of my little brother and Trunks, they're getting almost the exact same schooling and they learn fast. It's probably easy for them. Goten may seem a little dim, but he's smart." Gohan chuckled. The rest of the day went by in a blur and soon Videl was sitting in Gohan car going to Satan City Primary and waiting for Goten and Trunks to walk out. They walked out, looking a little tired.

"How do you think you did?" Videl asked as they got in the car.

"Really good, but man am I tired." Goten and Trunks said as they buckled up.

"Did they say when we'd get the results?" Gohan asked as he drove off.

"Yeah, in the next two days." Goten yawned.

"Business days, like Monday thru Friday of just two days of the week?" Gohan asked.

"The second one." Trunks said, drifting off into sleep. Videl turned on the radio, just enough to hear the lyrics of some of the song, which either gained a smile or a confused look from Gohan as they drove to his home. When they finally pulled up to the Son residence Trunks and Goten were snoring.

"Bulma will come get him in the morning." Gohan said as he picked up the two tiny Saiyans and carried them into the house. Videl followed him as he took them to Goten's room and set them down on the bed.

"We'll let them sleep for an hour, then we'll start tail training, I need them for assistance." Gohan said, stretching. Videl couldn't help how her eyes roamed his taught body when he stretched. When they left the room Videl noticed a slight smile on Gohan's lips.

"By the way, I heard that mental rant towards the teacher this morning." Gohan whispered in her ear.

"Shut up. That's it, your teaching me telepathy." Videl hissed.

"Planning on it Videl." Gohan chuckled.

_Two days later, Sunday_

Chichi woke up, a little sore from the previous night, but in a too great a mood to care. She looked over to her handsome sleeping husband. She smiled to herself about the project her and Bulma were working on. Quietly, she stood, got dressed and retrieved the mail before beginning on breakfast.

'To the Guardians on Mr. Goten Son' was printed on one of the envelopes. Her heart skipped. His test results had arrived. She quickly tore the envelope open and saw the score and smiled widely, seeing as how her youngest son made it into the second grade with ease. The phone rang and Chichi quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she said happily.

"Hi Chi! It's Bulma! Trunks' results just got here! Both boys needed to get between a score of two hundred and three hundred to get into second grade. Trunks got a two seventy!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Goten got a two sixty five!" Chichi replied happily. Both women exchanged information to find that their little boys would have the same teachers.

"Anyway Bulma, I have to let you go now, got to make breakfast for the boys." Chichi chuckled.

"I know that feeling. See you tomorrow." Bulma giggled as they hung up. Chichi began making breakfast when Goku came out, fully dressed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Morning Hun." Goku chided into her ear. Chichi smiled and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Morning. Look on the table." She said. Goku nodded and saw the envelope. He smiled upon reading it.

"Goten should be happy." Goku chuckled.

"I hope so." Chichi said, stirring the eggs.

"I'll be back by the time breakfast is ready. Cutting the firewood takes a while." Goku chuckled as he left the house. About an hour later Gohan walked into the kitchen, stretching.

"Morning mom. You look in a good mood today." Gohan yawned.

"Yes, I am. Anyway, look at the table." Chichi said. Gohan looked over and saw the results, smiling.

"He's gonna flip." Gohan chuckled. Goten walked out, tail drooping like his father and brother, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning." Goten grumbled.

"Morning Goten. You got your test results. You passed with flying colors, and you and Trunks have the same teachers." Chichi said ecstatically. Goten's eyes instantly popped open.

"Really?" Goten said, zipping over to the paper and scanning it.

"Wooohoo!" Goten said jumping up and down. Goten couldn't get the smile off his face for the whole day.

_Monday_

Gohan rode in the car with his younger brother, mother and father as they drove to Satan City. He understood why they wanted him to be there, to make sure mother didn't have a nervous or emotional breakdown, like she did when he went to high school, but still. As they entered the city limits Gohan could see the jet flying towards Satan City Primary School, knowing it was Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. They all arrived at the school ten minutes later, leaving Gohan with a good hour to get to school. They walked up to the front gates and walked with them into the massive institute to find their classroom. The school was grades one thru eight, hence why so many eighth grade girls were ogling Gohan. One girl walked up to little Goten and Trunks.

"Oh aren't these little guys adorable! Hey girls, come see these two little cuties!" She shouted to her mob of friends that might as well have been stripping Gohan with their eyes. They walked over and crowded around them. Trunks looked less than amused and Goten looked embarrassed. The seventh grade boys glared at Gohan and the two little kids, but noticed that Gohan wasn't even hitting on the hot girls.

"Gohan, do me a favor, hold still." Trunks said before jumping up and landing on his left shoulder.

"Wait for me!" Goten said, hopping up to Gohan's right shoulder.

"Ok, we're on floor one and our classroom's on floor two." Trunks said. Gohan got the obvious hint, placed his hands on the kid's feet, flexing his muscles unintentionally, and started walking, being trailed by the girls and the parents.

"So, is the one with black hair your little brother?" one of the girls asked, trying to cling on to Gohan's arm.

"Yeah." Gohan said unenthusiastically.

"He's so cute, just like his dad and big brother." Another girl said. Trunks decided to play his trump card, hoping it would get the girls to go away.

"So Gohan, are you and Videl boyfriend girlfriend yet?" Trunks asked, noticing the change in the girls' expressions, how sudden anger and jealousy took over.

"Trunks, you know this already. Yes, we are. I mean she comes over every day." Gohan chuckled.

"Does that mean you guys kiss and do other icky stuff?" Goten asked, scrunching up his face.

"Yeah…" Gohan said hesitantly.

"Gross!" both boys exclaimed.

"It's no different than our parent's." Gohan pointed out.

"But mommies and daddies have to do that, 'cause the leads up to making babies. How are babies made?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, where do babies come from?" Trunks asked.

"Dad! Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. Both men ran up.

"Yes?" they asked as they climbed the stairs.

"How are babies made?" Goten asked. Both Goku and Vegeta paused.

"You'll learn when you're older." Both men said. Goten and Trunks looked down and grumbled. They were still being followed by the group of girls. Chichi and Bulma had caught up to them.

"Is Videl really your girlfriend?" One of the girls asked snobbishly.

"Yeah, why?" Gohan asked, letting the little guys jump off his shoulders. Trunks and Goten went over to their parents.

"Because I'm more woman than she could ever hope to be." She said suggestively. Goten gagged and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Trunks, Goten, have fun at school. Want me to pick you guys up?" Gohan asked, walking away.

"Please!" they both shouted. Gohan practically ran down the stairs and outside, somehow managing to catch Videl and Erasa.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa said happily.

"Got room for one more?" Gohan asked as the group of girls came outside.

"Sure, hop in." Erasa said cheerfully. Gohan got in the car and they drove off. Videl shook her head.

"Thirteen year old sluts." Videl hissed.

"They tried using my brother and Trunks to talk to me. Pathetic." Gohan said, shaking his head as well. When they pulled up to the school the mood was lighter and much more relaxed. They met up with Haru and Sharpner and walked to first hour. When they entered the class room Videl shook her head.

"It seems like more and more people transfer out of this class." Videl sighed.

"Some people give up to quick." Gohan said as he took his seat. He saw Lilli giving him the eyes again. At times, Gohan didn't know if he should curse his father or thank his father for giving him his genetics. When the class finally quieted down Misses Galliger stepped forwards.

"Ok class, we have two new students. Well, one's just transferring into this class and one is from a different school." She started. In walked a caramel brunette with blonde and pink streaks in her hair, red lip stick and clear shimmer lip gloss, in skinny wholly jeans, a shirt that just went to her midriff and hung off her shoulders, and four inch heels. Her eyebrows were drawn on to match her hair, and her eye makeup was way too thick and way too trashy, and from where Videl was sitting, she could see how much cover up the girl was wearing, and where it ended on her face.

"Class, please say hello to Cassidy Hasuka. She does attend this school, but she decided to transfer to this class to challenge herself. Would you like to say a few things Cassidy?" Misses Galliger asked kindly.

"Um, no, I'd just like to take my seat next to my bestie Lilli. Hey girl!" Cassidy said waving before running over and taking her seat. Gohan rolled his eyes, as did Sharpner and Haru.

"I know that she's an easy bimbo." Erasa whispered.

"Do I look surprised?" Videl asked sarcastically. Another girl walked in. She had short dark brunette hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and maybe a touch of make-up. Her clothing was conservative, a tight fitting tee-shirt with a slightly low, but not too low, collar, flare jeans and sneakers.

"Class, this is Lisa Saske. She just transferred from East City High. Please give her a warm hello. Would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Misses Galliger asked her. She shook her head, eyes giant.

"She looks terrified." Haru observed. To Haru, she was beautiful and shy, to Videl she seemed like a pretty nice person. Gohan could sympathize with her about the frightening new experience, and Erasa was elated compared to Sharpner's indifference.

"Alright, then please take a seat next to Haru. Please stand Haru." Misses Galliger commanded. Haru stood and gestured to the seat to his left. Lisa climbed the stairs and took her seat, still uncomfortable.

"The new girl is like so ugly, I mean look at her hair, so last year." Lilli said mockingly.

"Hello, I'm Videl Satan." Videl said quietly. Lisa's eyes widened.

"Holy hell. It's an honor to meet you Miss Satan." Lisa said quietly yet excited.

"Please, call me Videl. And don't worry about Lilli and her bitch squad; they're just a bunch of cheap sluts anyway. The boy your sitting next to is Haru, but you already know that. The boy next to him is Gohan Son. The blonde behind you is Sharpner, he's a grouch, and lastly, the blonde girl next to me is Erasa." Videl said quietly.

"Nice to meet you all." Lisa said quietly. Once they got their assignment for the class they would talk or do work. Gohan had finished the work and homework already and was just sitting back, waiting for the next class while occasionally helping Sharpner.

"What a nerd." Cassidy snorted.

"He was the only boy that could even like Videl." Rae said snidely.

"He has no taste in girls at all." Lilli growled. Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes. When math ended some went their separate ways and some didn't. Gohan and Videl had their literature class next, one of Videl's most hated subjects. Just as they took their seats Lilli and Cassidy walked in, giggling like mad.

"Could you two explain why you're late…again?" Miss Hamilton questioned.

"Lost track of time." Lilli snickered as they took their seats. Miss Hamilton didn't bother to question them. Soon enough the six teens were reunited in gym class. That was when Cassidy finally got a good look at Gohan. She did a very obvious look over of his muscled body, even though his arms were the only exposed flesh. Lisa was just as stunned.

"Videl, are you aware that you're dating a god?" Lisa asked, her eyes huge.

"Yeah." Videl said in a dreamlike state. Didn't matter how many times she saw Gohan in exercise clothing or topless – which she secretly hoped for each day in gym – she'd never get tired of his amazing body.

"Gather 'round class. Today, I'll introduce you to boxing." Coach said enthusiastically. The class was intrigued.

"Now, keep in mind, you don't have to spar, this is optional. You may watch one match at a time. By this I mean you still have to do exercise, but you can take a break, watch a match, and then get back to it. That's all I have to say, class has begun." Coach said. The class dispersed, and then a guy stepped into the ring.

"Who wants to challenge me?" Some kid said arrogantly. This drew attention from most of the men, except Gohan. He saw him as no challenge at all.

"Hey you!" The kid said pointing at Gohan.

"Gohan, buddy, I think Chad's talkin' to ya." Haru said elbowing Gohan. Gohan turned around.

"Yeah. You! I challenge you!" Chad said arrogantly. Gohan tried not to roll his eyes.

"What? Chicken?" Chad taunted. Gohan smirked and stepped up.

"I forgot to add this. Boys, you can take off your shirts, but that's optional. Girls, don't." Coach said quickly. Chad took off his shirt, revealing not a lot of muscle tone, but nonetheless he had some sleek muscle. Gohan debated it briefly. _To hell with it!_ Gohan thought and removed his shirt, allowing Videl to marvel his god-like body.

"Sweet mother of God. Videl, you're lucky." Lisa murmured in awe. Cassidy licked her lips, along with Lilli and a few other girls. Coach stepped in.

"Can I be concerned?" He asked seriously.

"No. I've been trained in martial arts since I was five under rigorous training by my father and a family friend." Gohan said nonchalantly, which calmed the teacher some.

"Alright, just making sure this is a drug free area. Oh wait, your father is Goku Son, which explains everything." Coach said before leaving. Chad didn't even seem fazed by Gohan.

"So what, that bulk will just slow you down." Chad mocked. Gohan chuckled lightly.

"Sure." Gohan said sarcastically. Chad charged at Gohan, throwing punch for punch while Gohan just blocked or dodged all of them.

"Too much of a wimp to hit me?" Chad asked angrily before realizing Gohan wasn't in front of him anymore. He looked around the ring and around the gym.

"What the hell?" Chad asked confused before being suddenly pitched forward by Gohan's knee, followed by a swift kick, sending him to the opposite side of the ring. Gohan then stood there, calmly as Chad struggled to stand.

"Those were cheap shots!" Chad yelled. Gohan did a sweeping kick, knocking Chad's legs from beneath him. Chad quickly jumped up and threw a punch at Gohan, but it was quickly blocked. Gohan then punched Chad in the gut in what looked like one time, but Videl could see it as four times in rapid procession. Chad was on the ground in pain.

"Give up yet?" Gohan asked innocently. Videl's Saiyan half was purring in sheer delight upon seeing how easily her mate interest could defeat this male, which was making her a little hot. _Calm down Videl_. Videl thought to herself, even though her entirety wanted him badly. Chad stood, wavering slightly.

"You…just got lucky." He said wincing slightly before he started to punch. Gohan let Chad hit him once.

"Ha!" Chad said before he realized Gohan wasn't even reacting.

"As I said earlier, rigorous training." Gohan chuckled before kicking Chad out of the ring. Gohan stepped out and walked over to Videl, disregarding his shirt, which he didn't want to put back on.

"What a stud." Cassidy cooed ogling his broad shoulders and rippling muscles.

"You just can't resist, can ya?" Videl asked sarcastically.

"What, he challenged me." Gohan chuckled.

"Gohan, up for some basketball?" Haru asked.

"Sure." Gohan chuckled, walking off with Sharpner and Haru. Videl, Erasa and Lisa followed.

"Can we join?" Erasa asked.

"Sure, three on three, boys versus girls." Sharpner chuckled. As they continued walking by Cassidy decided to act.

"Hey Gohan." She giggled. Gohan paid her no heed and walked off as if he never heard her. Frustrated Cassidy tried a direct approach and walked up to him.

"Hello. My name's Cassidy, remember it." She said, winking at him.

"Did you hear something?" Haru asked.

"_Nothing _at all." Gohan said, his gaze flicking to Cassidy for a moment before walking off. Cassidy then grabbed his arm, catching his attention.

"Pay attention to me, cause I'm probably the hottest girl you'll ever meet." Cassidy whined and then demanded.

"Let go of me you street trash." Gohan growled, all humor gone from his obsidian eyes. Her eyes widened.

"What did you call me?" she growled, her grip tightening. Videl was getting very angry at Cassidy and soon she began to stomp over.

"Street trash. Didn't you hear him or are your ears as underdeveloped as your brain?" Videl hissed. Cassidy glared at her.

"Shut up ugly bitch." Cassidy hissed back. Gohan forcibly yanked his arm away from Cassidy, causing her to stumble.

"What was that for, I almost broke a nail." Cassidy cried out.

"I don't give a damn." Gohan growled before turning and walked off with Haru and Sharpner. Videl took a step closer.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you, you cheap slut. Stay away from my man, got it?" Videl growled, her blue eyes going ice cold.

"What if he gets near me?" Cassidy said arrogantly.

"Bitch, he wouldn't touch your skanky ass with a ten foot pole." Videl hissed.

"What makes you so sure?" Cassidy asked snobbishly.

"Because you're disgusting and a spent ho, that's why." Gohan said as they walked by them again.

"And you're not even remotely attractive." Haru added as they got away from them. A moment of silence passed before Cassidy spoke again.

"I'll steal him from you." She threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Videl snickered before going over and joining the game.

* * *

Let the rivalry begin. Hopefully the length of this chapter didn't scare anyone off. Also, Lilli, Cassidy, Lisa and Chad are my character's as well...but I'm sure you all could figure that out. R&R.


	11. The Last Wishes

The Last Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

This is the last chapter in _Dead Planet_.

Yes, there is a sequel to it.

Enjoy.

* * *

_December 30_

With all the preparation made, and the one-time alteration to the dragon balls made Videl was more than eager to get everything going. King Kai had told Goku of the coordinates of where Planet Vegeta used to be, and of course Vegeta confirmed it.

"Eternal Dragon, we summon you to grant our last two wishes." Goku said. The sky went dark and a bolt of lightning struck the dragon balls. Videl stood there in awe, clutching to Gohan's arm.

"You have summoned me, and I shall grant your last two wishes." The dragon said in a booming voice. Vegeta walked up.

"We wish for the planet Vegeta, the birth planet of Kakarot and me, to be restored." Vegeta said. The dragon looked to be in deep thought.

"It is tricky, but thanks to the alterations Dende specifically made, it may take me a moment or two to grant the wish." The dragon said as his eyes began to glow blood red. Far off in the depth of space, an area of meteors, where the once planet Vegeta was, began to move and assemble back into a planet. The vegetation began to flourish, the rock formations also resurfaced, and planet was restored in five minutes.

"Your wish has been granted, planet Vegeta has been restored, but its inhabitants are still gone." Shen Long said.

"I knew you would say that, which is why my last wish is to restore all the Saiyans that were killed on the fateful day that Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta, and all those, except for Broly and Paragus, that have since been destroyed and have them be on planet Vegeta." Vegeta stated specifically.

"Hang on." Shen Long said, concentrating hard on his task.

"Focus on your brother's power signal Kakarot, and when he's revived teleport us there." Vegeta said.

"Got it." Goku said, placing his index and middle finger on his forehead and began to remember his brothers' signal. On the vacant planet, the wind blew as the influx of energy began to surface. Soon, one by one, the people of the dead planet were restored. Bardock looked around him, seeing his people revived.

"How can this be? How are we alive?" he mumbled to himself. King Vegeta was just as puzzled.

"Can anyone explain this?" he queried.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we are just as baffled as you are." A soldier said. Back on earth Goku locked onto his brothers' energy signal.

"Got it, see you guys in a few hours." Goku said before Vegeta grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared into the depths of space.

* * *

Yes, I did just revive an entire species of life forms. Now what is to happen? Keep a lookout for the sequel _Dead Planet:Reborn_. R&R. Thanks for reading.


End file.
